


Love Heals

by Kimber



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony family history was created for this story long before we learned more about his cannon parentage.</p><p>Tony's family connections could land him in trouble with the FBI What will Gibbs do to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shifting skyline reminded him that this day was coming to an end, and night was approaching. He loved the dark of night, for that was when he could live his life as he wanted it. Of course, in the morning he'd make up some story about a one-night stand with a beautiful woman. Tell some tall tales about how easy it was to seduce her with his charms and go back to his place.

There were reasons for his lies, and there always would be. The lies kept people from snooping around his life when all they saw was a womanizing, over aged Frat boy. Well, it worked for most people, except on the women who wanted to fix him.

Since *her* death, and paternal rejection, he made it a point not to let anyone close. It really wasn't hard to do, since he had ‘annoying people to the point they wanted to shoot him’ down to a science. Tony really respected the fact his boss hadn't disposed of him already. It would be easy for the man. He, of all people, knew how to kill someone and hide the body without being caught.

The sound of a car driving up made him turn around. It had been years since he'd seen or heard from the man getting out of the very expensive Mercedes. The expensive Italian suit and shoes completed the look of being filthy rich.

The need to talk must be pressing for the man to even want to arrange this impromptu reunion. Given that he demanded that they meet here, on a secluded dock of an abandoned warehouse, only made him worry even more. This could be the last thing he ever did, ‘Damn stupid move, you twit’.

“Antonino.” The tone of that voice made Tony wonder, yet again, if this meeting was a great idea.

“BG,” Tony replied, knowing this pissed the other man off every time.

“You haven't changed.”

“And I care?” Tony grinned, but the smile never reached his eyes. Instead, he played it cool and looked around taking in his surroundings more seriously.  
“Nino, we need to talk.”

“Then say what you came to say and then leave.” Tony motioned for the man to continue.

“Father is not doing well.”

“Again, and I care?” Tony turned to leave. He wasn’t prepared to face this problem.

“Nino, please hear me out.”

“Basilio, there is nothing you have to say about dear old Dad that I really care to hear,” Tony snarled as he turned back to face the messenger.

“He has cancer and it's not operable.”

“Basi, can you just get to the point of this meeting?” Tony asked, trying not to show any of the anger he was actually feeling. This wasn’t how he pictured spending his weekend off.

The fact his half- brother stood before him with the expectation that this news should matter, pissed him off even more. It was the old man who had turned his back on his oldest son, Antonino, when Basilio Giovanni De Luca was born. It wasn't long after Basi’s birth that Tony was sent off to military school at the age of twelve. Hell, even Caterina, Basi’s twin sister, was loved more than Tony.

“He wants to see you.”

The notion that the bastard wanted to see him threw Tony for a loop, but he kept it from showing as he turned toward his car. It would be a cold day in hell before he would ever agree to see his sperm donor anytime soon.

“Nino, he's your father.” Hearing his younger brother say this to him caused his blood to boil as he turned around with such anger that Basi actually stepped back.

“No, he's your father. Since my mother died the way she did I've been nothing to him but a reminder of the mistake he made marrying her. He took your mother, the love of his life, as his wife. Since then, I was looked upon as the family pet that needed to be replaced. With you he has the perfect son, with the best pedigree to carry on the De Luca blood line. My blood is tainted because I'm the son of the woman he was forced to marry and hated.”

“Nino-”

“Stop calling me that, I hate that little nickname. He loves you, so you've not had to face the monster he can be. You and Caterina are his pride and joy.”

“Please come see him, I beg of you.”

“No, I've come to accept that I’m no longer family to him,” Tony sighed as he turned to leave.

“Think about it.”

“Nothing to think about, Basi,” Tony replied as he opened the car door and slid in behind the wheel.

It was easy avoiding the rear view mirror. The last thing he needed was to see the younger man standing there as he drove away. He was just glad that Basilio came alone; if Caterina had come along then it could've gotten ugly.

*

“Wow, never expected that to happen.”

“No, we didn't.”

“So what are you going to tell his boss?”

“The truth,” Fornell sighed, shaking his head, “he has an agent who is linked to organized crime.”

Never in a million years would he have thought Tony was the long lost Antonino Dante De Luca. It was going to be something the young man was going to have to explain in great detail. Here they thought Basilio De Luca was in D.C. to meet up with someone of interest in the mob business. The Long Island office had sent word that the young De Luca was coming here for a meeting, and it would be occurring at an abandoned warehouse on the docks.

“Follow De Luca. I'm going to talk with Gibbs,” Fornell instructed as he made to leave the surveillance team, wondering who he’d pissed off to get this assignment. “Call and get everything we can on Tony's past records that we didn't get the last time we interrogated Gibbs’ pet monkey.”

“What are you going to say to Gibbs?”

“Don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to avoid him,” Fornell replied and then paused at the door to say, “sit on this until I get back.”

Tobias never thought he needed to wait for a reply as he walked out. If only he had looked back, he would’ve seen the other agent opening up his cell phone with an evil smirk on his face.

*

“DiNozzo!” Tony automatically answered his phone as he drove away from the dock.

“Where are you?” his boss asked, while Tony mentally kicked himself for not looking at the caller ID he answered.

“On my way back, Boss,” Tony replied hoping he wasn’t going to be made to talk over the phone. He so wanted to get a better grip on his emotions before talking this over with Gibbs.

“Anything you need to tell me?” Hearing the concern in Gibbs voice gave him a reason to relax.

“Nothing I'd want to talk about on the phone.”

“Door is open.” Jethro’s tone left him no other choice but to obey, like there’d be any other place he wanted to be, just not right at this moment.

“It's a wonder someone hasn't tried to steal your boat,” Tony teased.

“I carry a gun.”

“There is that, Boss, and you’re scary even without it.” Tony chuckled. “Plus, how would they get it out?”

“There is that fact, too.”

“It didn't go well.” Tony offered that little bit of information.

“I have pizza on the way and beer cooling in the fridge.”

“I'll be right there after I make one stop.”

Tony hit the end button feeling better after hearing the voice of reason in his life. He'd been upfront with NCIS concerning his past identity when they had offered him the job. Of course, no one knew the real reason why he changed his name. Well, Gibbs might understand. He wouldn’t put it past the man. Everyone believed it was to separate himself from his father's business, which was true. However, the biggest reason, for the change, was the need to become his own man. He didn't want the bastard's influence over his life anymore.

*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs put down the phone before returning to work on his boat. The worry about Tony meeting with his half-brother didn’t lessen, even if DiNozzo was alive to talk about it. Actually, he was even more troubled after talking to Tony. The fact that DiNozzo had only seen the man twice, since graduating from Ohio State University, with this being the second time, made his gut work over time in the worry department. Gibbs never found out what the first meeting was about, and he knew it would be worthless trying to get Tony to talk about it.

He could still remember the shock he felt when Tony pulled out a dusty box one day. Gibbs remembered the brief flicker of pain in Tony's eyes, when the young man showed him pictures of the family he was never allowed to be part of. Seeing how Basilio and his sister Caterina were smiling with their father's arms around them, holding them close, pissed Jethro off. He never understood how a father could turn his back on his own child.

Tom Morrow was a good man and trusted Gibbs enough to hire Tony on the spot. He even agreed that Tony's legal name change needed to be mentioned in the NCIS files, but didn't need to be where it would bring unnecessary attention to the young man. He found out it was one of the biggest reasons DiNozzo changed jobs so often before coming to work here. The other jobs made too big of a deal of Tony’s biological family. The ringing of his cell phone pulled him from imagining different ways to kill the bastard who had abandoned his son so cruelly.

“Gibbs.” Jethro wondered what this call could be about, seeing who it was from.

“We need to talk.”

“You have about 20 minutes,” Gibbs stated, as he figured it would be enough time before Tony arrived.

“Good thing I'm right outside your door then.”

“In that case, make it 15.” Gibbs hung up the phone waiting for Fornell to come downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked up at the architecture of the building he was about to enter. When his mother was alive, she loved coming to places like this on her good days. Most of the time she'd bring him and she'd leave him sitting alone, as she talked with the man in the black suit and white collar for hours in the confessional.

Even now he felt the loneliness as he approached the table littered with candles. Most of the candles flickered, while the rest lay bare of any sign of life. Tony never spent time with the priests or nuns whenever he'd visited a church. In the past, all he did was sit for a few minutes in one of the pews and remember his mother. Then he'd light a candle in her memory and pray to God, if he existed, to keep an eye on his mom.

Today the visit felt different for some reason that he didn't want to investigate. Deep down he knew it had to do with his father and what he had learned today. It didn’t feel like the time or place to work this out his father issues; with this being the place he came to remember his mother. Tony was so sure he’d gotten over his father’s rejection, and the jealousy he felt toward the man’s other family. He just couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way.

“I guess I'm not really over it,” Tony mumbled.

“Can I help you, Son?”

Tony jumped, biting back his initial and inappropriate response, as he addressed the priest who had got the drop on him, “Sorry, Father. I was thinking about someone.”

“My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you.”

“I should've been paying closer attention,” Tony replied wondering if he should excuse himself and just go light the candle so he could leave.

“You seem troubled. Is there anything I can do?”

Tony turned toward the older man, and then looked back at the confessional remembering how his mother would disappear into one almost just like it. He wondered what she told the priest whenever she went behind those curtains. She would come out changed, and not for the better, most of the time. Her eyes would be red, and Tony suspected it was from crying. There would be no talking on the way back home, and if he did try to talk to her she'd firmly shush him.

“Would you like to use the confessional?” the Father asked.

“No, I just came to light a candle for someone,” Tony replied, as he felt his chest tighten.

“If you change your mind, my son, I'll be right over there,” the Priest pointed toward a desk located in the far corner.

“Thank you,” Tony replied politely before heading up to the Pricket Stand that held the Prayer Candles.

While lighting the plain votive he whispered, “Momma, I hope you’ve found peace wherever you may be.”

After a few moments of silence, Tony blew out the stick he had used to light the candle, before laying it down. As he walked out of the church he thought back to when he'd legally changed his name to Anthony Dante DiNozzo. He did it in tribute to his mother, Antonia Maria DiNozzo-De Luca. It would seem she had named him after her father, so when he decided to change his name he changed Antonino to Anthony, kept the Dante, and assumed his mother's maiden name.

Somehow Peoria, Philly, and Baltimore always found out who his father was. He never hid it, but never offered it unless asked. NCIS was the first place he told up front, and was surprised when Director Morrow hired him any way. Tony was sure Gibbs and Dr. Mallard had something to do with that. In return, DiNozzo showed his appreciation by doing everything in his power to be the best agent he could be.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he turned to look back at the church. This was his mother's sanctuary, and he wondered if he should’ve talked to the priest. A few seconds later, he shook it off and went in search of his car.

*

“Ten minutes.”

“Now Jethro, I'm not as young as I used to be.”

“They have drugs for that now.” Gibbs smirked, as he kept sanding the boat.

“We need to talk.”

“The last time you said that it was to tell me about you and Diane. Are you marrying and then divorcing another ex-wife of mine?” Jethro really didn't like the tone of Fornell's voice. It spoke of trouble and that was something he didn't need right now.

“Do you know where your nutty lap dog is right now?” Gibbs could hear the hesitation in his old friend's voice.

“Are you following my Senior Agent for a reason, Tobias?” Gibbs carefully turned to face the man with a determined look that made most people shake in their shoes, or turn tail and run.

“No, it was who he was meeting we followed.”

“Basilio Giovanni De Luca, I presume.”

“How did you know?”

“Tony's story to tell, but I'll tell you that it's in his file and Morrow knew before he hired Tony.” Jethro felt the need to explain, especially since the FBI should already know this.

“Is your agent dirty?”

Gibbs threw down the sander and put himself in Fornell's personal space and asked, “Do ya really think I'd let a dirty agent work on my team?”

“No, but I had to ask. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't.”

“True, but do me a favor and let me find out first why he wanted to meet with Tony. Their relationship is not on very good terms.” Jethro asked, hoping Tobias would trust him enough to do this.

“I have to say DiNutszo didn't seem happy to see him.” Fornell sighed, “Just keep me in the loop, Jethro, so I can help protect your boy.”

“I appreciate that, Tobias,” Gibbs replied as he stepped back to give his friend some breathing space. ‘So, I take it you only had visual, no audio,” Gibbs stated as he returned to working on his boat.

“We only have a silent film, couldn't get close enough to get them talking. Maybe your boy can shed more light, or should I say sound on that part.”

“If there is something that is of interest to the FBI, I'll make sure he shares.”

“Jethro, he needs to share, just so we can clear him with the case.”

“Let me hear from Tony first what actually went down today.”

“I can give you twenty four hours max, nothing more. Believe it or not, Gibbs, my boss expects more from me than yours does from you.” Tobias chuckled, with a wink, telling Jethro the man was jokingly telling him how long the information could be kept quiet.

“Understood. Now, if you could go before DiNozzo gets here, that would be great.”

“On his way here, like the good boy he is.” No one knew about his true relationship with Tony, but now he started to wonder if that was just him living in denial.

“You should ask him why he met up with the son of a suspected mobster today.” Then again, it would seem that Tony’s past was going to come and torment his lover after all.

“Consider me gone.”

Jethro knew Fornell just gave him more leeway than he should have. The main concern he had was how Director Shepard would handle this information. It wasn't something that needed to be brought up to Jenny’s attention, since it was already in Tony's file. But, then Madam Director might not see it that way.

“Tony, get your ass here,” Gibbs muttered as he moved to work on a different part of the boat's skeleton.

*

Tony pulled in the driveway just as the pizza deliveryman drove up behind him. Snickering to himself on the timing, he could hear Gibbs’ voice in his head saying, “Leave it to you to intercept the pizza.”

“I have a delivery here for Gibbs.” He heard the deliveryman say as he got out of the car.

“How much?” Tony asked, while pulling out his wallet and shutting the car door with his hip.

“Thirty even.”

“Keep the change,” Tony replied as he handed the boy two twenty dollar bills, taking the two large pizza boxes.

“Enjoy.”

“We will,” Tony replied, thinking that there was enough pizza to keep them going for most of the weekend.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment reflecting on how he didn't have an appetite right now, no matter how enticing the aroma. The more he thought about the news Basi shared the harder it was to think clearly. On one hand his father could want to mend things before dying, but then again, it could be one of the man's famous tricks.

Entering the house immediately made him relax a bit. There was something about this house, or it could be more the man downstairs, that grounded him. Contrary to what most people thought about his and Gibbs’ relationship, Tony spent more time here than anyone would believe possible. It was the closest place he ever came to call home, and mean it.

Placing the food on the kitchen table, DiNozzo made his way toward the basement door. All he could think about was how he didn't want anything from his past coming to back to infect what he had now. Never, until coming here did he have any idea what being wanted meant, or felt.

He could hear Jethro sanding as he made his way down the stairs. Halfway down he sat on the step trying to find a way to share what his half brother told him today without showing the conflict it was causing.

*

Gibbs recognized the familiar footsteps above him, telling him Tony was finally home. He knew that Tony had met up with the delivery boy when the Italian made his way into the kitchen, stopping by the kitchen table. The ex-Marine’s instincts commanded him to play everything by ear, and get a read on his DiNozzo’s mood before acting.

The opening of the door and steady footsteps made him smile until they stopped halfway down. He gave it a moment before slightly turning his head to observe the man sitting on the steps. Gibbs continued to sand, so he could secretly suss out Tony's demeanor.

The weariness Jethro sensed around his visitor seemed to be weighing heavily, and it made him very concerned. It was at times like these that he wanted a face-to-face visit with Daddy De Luca, with the intention of making the man very sorry for how he was treating his oldest son. There was nothing that made him madder than when parents who didn't appreciate their children or failed to show them the love they deserved.

“Pizza's here.”

“Are you hungry?” Gibbs asked, knowing the answer was going to be winded, but basically no.

“I could eat if you want some too. But, I'd really like that beer about right now.”

Several things about the conversation told him this wasn't good. First, the word ‘boss’ hadn't been used. Second, Tony never said no to pizza. Third, the request for beer was usually DiNozzo's way of saying he wanted to talk about something, but didn't know how to begin the conversation.

Gibbs laid down the sander and made his way to bottom of the steps. The fact that Tony was staring down screamed that this was going to be an emotional discussion for the young man. How his Senior Agent sat wringing his hands pulled at Jethro’s heart thus making the next move easy to make.

“Dante, look at me.”

The anguish in the green eyes as they rose to meet his made him move quickly up the stairs to kneel before his lover and friend. No words were needed here, not for this. Tenderly he cupped Tony's face, leaning in to softly kiss his partner for a few seconds.

“Talk to me,” Gibbs gently pleaded.

“He's dying of cancer of all things.”

“Who's dying?” Gibbs somehow knew Tony was talking about his father.  
“My sperm donor.”

“Let's go upstairs and talk about this,” Gibbs didn't phrase it as a question as he moved back to let Tony stand.

“The pizza's getting cold,” Tony sighed, but it didn’t fool Gibbs one bit on what his lover really needed.

“Hey, I heard from the best that pizza is really great cold,” Jethro knew there was no way he was going to let Tony keep this inside.

“Yeah, it is.”

“You're not in this alone, remember that,” Jethro reminded his lover, “I know that's a hard concept for you, but it's true.”

“I know, Jethro, and believe me I do appreciate you being here.”

Gibbs pulled Tony up to his feet and then turned him so his young lover's back was against the wall. He learned a long time ago that demonstration was his senior agent's best form of learning, as he pressed himself against the lean body before him.

“We're in this together, no matter where it takes us,” Gibbs growled before claiming Tony’s lips with gentle persuasion, giving Tony the chance to refuse if he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom Morrow stood looking out the window at his office at Homeland Security. Looking back he wished he’d done things a little differently after losing his brother. He himself had just gotten married, and promoted up to Lieutenant Commander a few months after Mark’s death. His baby brother had graduated from the Police Academy and was in love with a girl who was going to college near the academy.

Mark was so in love with the girl who was so out of his league, and she with him. They'd planned to run off and get married, but instead death stepped in before they could elope. His brother had been on a routine patrol when out of nowhere a man with a gun appeared. It was still a cold case that was forgotten except by family.

Tom was so sure that De Luca had put a hit on his brother. It would seem Antonia had been promised to Francesco Giovanni De Luca in a contract between the families. She was the only child of Antonio Dante DiNozzo, and the old man De Luca wanted the other man's business assets added to his.

It was a time in Morrow’s life that still haunted him. He was a man so obsessed with finding a way to prove that Franco De Luca had murdered his brother that it had led him to NIS, now NCIS. He had resigned his commission to become a field agent out for revenge, only to have it become a job he loved. Then one day Gibbs shows up with a young recruit that opens old wounds while creating new ones.

Once he saw the young man he knew for sure that Toni must have been pregnant with his brother’s child. Tom could see his brother so clearly in the young man's features. Mark was a very handsome ladies man, and it would appear his son was just like him. The boy had even inherited Mark’s green eyes.

He was torn on telling Tony what he knew when he first met the young man. In Tom’s heart there had been no need for DNA testing, but knew De Luca might not have been so understanding. The mobster might have killed Tony to protect the De Luca family honor. That is, if bastards such as Franco really knew anything about what honor really meant.

“But they say there is a sense of honor among thieves, I guess that could include murderers too,” Tom muttered.

The need to protect his nephew was driven by a sense of guilt for the young man, and an underlying love he felt toward his brother’s son. It might’ve been better to have told Tony the truth about his heritage. But, as his Grandmother Morrow always said, ‘what’s done is done, now deal with it’.

In his hand he held the communication, courtesy of an old friend at the Bureau, saying that Anthony DiNozzo was currently a person of interest to the FBI. This alone told him he'd made a mistake in not telling Tony the truth. He just prayed Tony believed his explanation as to why he kept quiet about their familial connection.

Then there was his wife. Carolyn was going to enjoy telling him, ‘I told you so’. She had begged him to bring Tony to their home and tell the young man everything. The look on her face when she pointed her finger at him and said, ‘Tom, you know this is going to come back and bite you in the rump’.

“I promise, Mark, I will protect him with everything I have.”

*

For the first time since meeting with Basilio, Tony felt grounded, centered, and safe. Gibbs had a way of knowing what he needed from the man. Since they'd taken their relationship further than just boss and senior agent, he'd seen and experienced a different side of Jethro.

“I think I'm falling in love with you,” Tony whispered, once Gibbs stopped kissing him, but kept his lips mere inches away.

“I'm already there.”

“Are you--” The kiss that interrupted Tony's reply felt perfect.

“I'm sure, Tony. I loved my ex-wives, but I've only been in love twice,” Gibbs assured him when he broke the kiss.

“Shannon?”

“And you,” Gibbs whispered just before Tony felt his lover nip at his ear.

“I could go for some of that pizza and beer you promised me,” DiNozzo sighed, and then chuckled when his stomach voiced its agreement.

“Then pizza and beer it is.”

Tony felt the coolness as his lover stepped away, giving him room to move up the steps. One of the things he loved about their relationship was the fact neither of them dominated the other. Gibbs knew how to be a meaningful source of strength without being overbearing or a dominating figure. At work, now that was different matter, there Gibbs ran the show.

No words were needed, as they entered the kitchen and prepared to eat in silence. Gibbs retrieved the plates and napkins for the pizza while Tony pulled out the beers, both meeting at the kitchen table. The way Jethro raised his eyebrow when DiNozzo drank half the beer before taking a bite of pizza silently relayed concern, not judgment.

“Sorry, just needed a bit of liquid courage is all,” Tony said as he then put two large pieces of pizza on his plate.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Not that I need it to talk to you, just a needed kick to talk about something that is really hard for me to think about, let alone say out loud.” Tony was quick to assure his lover.

“Seems cancer is the big culprit in taking down the old man, instead of the law,” Gibbs stated in his usual calm manner, before asking, “how do you feel about this?”

“It's not the fact he's dying that has me all messed up about it,” Tony hurried to explain, and felt encouraged to continue when he saw confusion and not contempt in his lover's eyes. “Basilio, says father wants to see me.”

“Did he say why?”

“I probably never gave him a chance to,” Tony confessed, “I basically told him I don't want to see the man.”

“And now?”

“God, Jethro, a part of me wants to see if he does love me and wants my forgiveness,” Tony paused for a moment trying to calm himself.

“But the other part thinks?”

“Honestly, my gut is shouting that he’s just playing me, like always. That if I go and see him with this false hope, he’ll just shoot it down so he can continue to haunt me from the grave.”

“You're worried about second thoughts later on.”

“Leave it to you to be able to read my mind. I knew I liked you for a reason,” Tony teased, feeling even more relaxed and connected to the man sitting across from him.

“Here I thought it was my strong callused hands.”

“Jethro, it's everything about you, ‘cause...you're you.”

“I do have something I have to tell you.”

Tony could hear a touch of uneasiness in the other man's tone. “Something tells me I'm not going to like this.”

“Keep in mind what I told you before, we're in this together.” There was no mistaking the sincerity in Gibbs voice, easing some of Tony's sudden anxiety. “Fornell was here before you came. Seems they have an interest in why Basilio was here.”

“Damn!”

“They followed him to the meet, and imagine Fornell's surprise to find you waiting.”

“What did he say?”

“Just asked if I knew you were connected to the mob.”

“Gibbs, I don't want any of this to come back and get you or NCIS in trouble.” Tony didn't want to leave D.C., but would if it came to protecting those he’d come to care about.

“Tony, I swear to God, if you even think about leaving, I'll strap you to the hull downstairs.”

“Would that make me Elizabeth Swan or Will Turner?” Tony asked, holding back a smirk as he added, “That would make you Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“I don't even want to know,” Gibbs snorted as he leaned forward into Tony's space, “as long as you remember this is where you belong.”

“What about the FBI?”

“Tomorrow we'll talk to Tobias, and you’ll tell him the truth.”

“You think he'll believe me?” Tony couldn't help but worry that the Feds would make too big a deal about all of this.

“Yeah, I think he will.”

“What if he takes this to Director Shepard?” DiNozzo asked, as he played with the beer label.

“I will handle The Director if needed.”

“What should I do about my daddy issues?” Tony grimaced. “That didn’t come out right.”

“Take your time. It will come to you.”

“Wow, you're sounding a bit like Yoda,” Tony teased, before finishing off his beer.

“Is that the little green kewpie looking doll with big ears?”

“I'm in shock,” Tony said dramatically putting his hand over his heart. “You, of all people, know who Yoda is?”

“Shut up, DiNozzo, Kelly happened to like Star Wars, and she liked the little furry things.”

“Ewoks, boss, they’re called Ewoks,” Tony said, trying to keep from laughing.

“You have a problem with that--”

“No, Jethro, I'm just flabbergasted you know the movie,” Tony replied with a smirk before taking a bite of pizza.

“Finish your dinner before the force moves it to the garbage.”

“Good one there, Gibbs.” Tony smiled, seeing how his lover was trying to appear stern, but failing miserably.

“Make a happy plate and I’ll reward you with a back massage.” Gibbs offered, “Tomorrow we’ll pick up this conversation.”

“On it, boss,” Tony replied as he pushed back the beer and began to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

“Agent Sacs, I want to thank you for bringing this matter to my attention.” Jenny Shepard thanked the agent as she looked over the video footage the FBI agent brought her. “Does anyone else, other than Fornell, know about this?”

“I gave the original to our Director,” Sacs replied, not wanting his supervisor to assist in covering this up, once the man talked to Gibbs, “Fornell is contacting Special Agent Gibbs as we speak.”

“You do know that Special Agent DiNozzo’s connection to the De Luca family is in his file?” Jenny turned to inform him, “So, this is not news to me, but the fact that he’s meeting with Mr. De Luca is.”

“When was it placed in his file?” Sacs asked, knowing he didn’t see it when he was investigating DiNozzo; both times the man was accused of murder.

“That statement makes me question your ability to do your job, Agent Sacs. This information has been in his file since being hired at NCIS,” Jenny sighed as she turned off the DVD player, “I will find out what transpired at the dock, and will set up an interview with my agent.”

“Can you make sure there is no interference from Gibbs, or the rest of his team?”

Director Shepard chuckled as she said, “If you can tell me how to keep a leash on Gibbs when one of his kids is in trouble, you let me know.”

“I thought that was asking too much,” Sacs muttered and then asked, “Can I have DiNozzo’s files?”

“I will call and have them available for you on Monday.”

“I would like to have them now.”

“Sorry, Special Agent Sacs, but with the new budget cuts I can’t justify authorizing that type of overtime right now. The clerks have gone for the day, and with it being Friday,” Jenny offered with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“This is an active investigation,” Sacs retorted, not holding back his aggravation.

“That might be explained easily with talking to DiNozzo on Monday.”

“My Director is not going to like this,” Sacs threatened.

“He’s having the same budget issues as I am, Special Agent Sacs. I think he might understand,” Director Shepard said as she walked across the room to open her office door, “Now, if you have nothing more to tell me, I really do need to finish here before leaving for the day.”

Sacs strode out with the feeling that Tony DiNozzo was getting preferential treatment. He was so sure that Director Shepard disliked Tony as well, and would help him bring the obnoxious, poor excuse of a Federal Agent down. Instead, it appeared she might assist in covering up what Tony did today.

*

Tony inhaled the subtle aroma of the oil that was being rubbed into his skin. Gibbs had magical fingers that made him melt like butter and also scream in ecstasy. The scent of sandalwood reminded him of how Jethro smelled after working on his boat. The smell brought back memories of when they made love in the basement, causing his cock to harden in response.

“That’s technically not my back,” Tony grinned when those strong hands started to massage his ass.

“They do call it a backside,” Gibbs said before running his tongue along the crease of said buttocks.

“Damn, Jet,” Tony’s voice hitched when he felt more oil being poured on his ass.

“I love how you feel, especially when I’m inside you,” Gibbs whispered, “It’s like this was all meant to be.”

Times like these his lover usually never said a word. The only way he knew that Jethro was satisfied was a soft groan when the man came. Otherwise, the ex-Marine proved to be very stealth like when in the position to tease and be in control of their lovemaking. Now, when Gibbs was on the receiving end, the man could set off some alarms with his responses to Tony’s perusal of the older man’s body.

Grabbing the pillow gave Tony something to do with his hands, as his lover first rubbed the oil around his puckered entrance, causing him to slowly hump the mattress below him. He couldn’t hold back the moan when the first finger entered his body. It was so hard not to push back and beg for more.

“I’m going to finger fuck you until you cum for me,” Gibbs said softly before kissing the right cheek of Tony’s ass followed by a nip on the left. “Then I’m going to ride you so hard and fast that you’ll cum again.”

“Jet--“

“You’re mine, Dante, all mine and I’m never letting you go,” Gibbs growled, as he then slid in the second finger.

Tony loved it when Gibbs became possessive like this, because it gave him what he needed. He wanted to be owned by his lover. Until Jethro, he never understood what it meant to be wanted, loved, and cherished. The first time his middle name was used, it was explained that it replaced   
love, honey, baby, and other nicknames between lovers. It was then he’d decided to shorten Jethro to Jet, and loved how his lover genuinely smiled the first time he used it.

“Yes,” Tony hissed when the third finger entered brushing against his prostate, making him add more friction between his dick and the soft cotton sheets.

“Say it, tell me you’re mine,” Gibbs ordered.

“Yours, only yours,” Tony replied breathlessly.

Tony felt a shift in the bed right before the forth finger entered setting off the fireworks as he came. He felt the warmth of his release spread up his chest, as a sense of completion came over him, until he felt the blunt head of Gibbs’ cock rubbing against his sensitive rectum.

“Move up and grab the headboard,” Gibbs instructed with a soft slap to Tony’s ass cheek, reawakening ‘little Tony’s’ interest.

Out of nowhere the energy appeared giving him the strength to quickly move up the bed. Taking hold of the middle post of the headboard, Tony offered himself to be taken. The hands of his capturer were firm yet lovingly exploring his body. His lover’s lips placing soft kisses randomly, starting from his ass and moving up.

“You are the most important person in my life,” Gibbs whispered in his ear before nipping it with his teeth. “Without you I’m nothing but a grouchy old man, with you I feel like I can take on the world.”

“Jet-”

“Shush, Dante, I need you to hear just how much I love you,” Gibbs said as he took Tony’s hips in his hands and slowly entered him.

Tony tried to push back, but his lover’s hands held him in place. “This is for you, Dante. Feel how much I love you.”

Tears came to the Italian’s eyes, and they weren’t from the slight burning from his lover’s cock breeching his prepared opening. Hearing and feeling the love pouring out from this man brought forth the wetness that was now falling down his cheeks.

When his lover bottomed out Tony never felt so complete. It was like he’d found the missing piece of the puzzle that was his life. Gibbs showed no signs of moving, other than using his mouth to mark Tony’s left shoulder.

Soon the pressure was too much, as Tony started to rock against his lover. Hearing Gibbs whisper, “I’m yours,” made the younger man grind harder.

“Say it again,” Tony moaned.

“I’m yours, to have and to hold until death do us part,” Gibbs replied, sounding breathless.

Like poetry in motion they began to move to the music of their own making, both very in tune with the other. The older man reached around his lover’s lean body, to grab hold of the headboard to gain some leverage, as he met his lover thrust for thrust. Sweat pored off their bodies; the only noise heard was the bed springs squeaking, voices mingling in throws of passion, and the sound of bodies seeking completion.

*

Fornell looked at his caller ID wondering why he was getting a restricted call, “Fornell.”

“Tobias, it’s been a long time.”

“Yes, it has.” The FBI supervisor wondered why the hell Tom Morrow was calling him.

“Tobias, I was hoping we could arrange a meeting?” Tom asked, and by the tone it really sounded more like an order.

“Can I ask what this meeting request pertains to?”

“Sarcastic as ever, no wonder you and Jethro get along so well.”

Tobias heard the humor in the ex-NCIS Director’s voice as the FBI agent replied, “Good thing we do, I hate to see who would kill the other first.”

“Tobias, this is concerning Tony’s connection to the De Luca family, and I will need you to be discreet about our meeting. Tony’s life could be in the balance.”

“How do you know about our interest in Tony?”

“I take it you don’t know that your agent has already reported it to your Director, and thus it’s been brought to my attention.”

“And this affects Homeland Security, how?”

“It doesn’t, but I have a special interest in Anthony DiNozzo.”

“When do you want to meet?”

“Can you meet me at the Starbucks on 7th and H, in about 30 minutes?”

“I’ll see you there. Just so you know, you’re buying and I want venti Americano, one cream and just a dash of sugar, and marble loaf.”

“No double shot?”

“That’s the difference between me and Gibbs, who needs caffeine like some toys need batteries to function.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Jethro that the next time I see him.”

“Hell, Tom, the last thing I need is to be on Gibbs’ hit list. He’s going to be pissed at me already when he finds out DiNutszo’s bizarre film life has become public. I gave him 24 hours to get his boy to tell his side of the story, and I promised to keep it quiet until then.”

“We’ll talk more when I see you.”

Fornell hung up the phone, feeling like this case was turning into more than he bargained for. It was unusual that Homeland Security to be involved with racketeering, unless it involved national security. His gut said that this was more personal to Morrow, than De Luca’s business affairs jeopardizing their countries safety.

“Seems I need to teach a certain agent what it means not go behind my back,” Fornell told himself as he dialed his newest ‘dog in the house’ agent.

“Sacs.”

“What does ‘sit on this until I get back’ mean to you?” Fornell asked, trying to keep his cool, “Where is De Luca?”

“I just think--“

“No, you didn’t think, you nimrod. I’m getting all kinds of calls about this and I hope it doesn’t come back and bite *you* in the ass. Now tell me who you’ve gone around and told about this, and remember I will know if you’re lying by process of elimination on who’s called me. I’d bet the farm that you didn’t follow De Luca like I told you.”

“Only Director Williams and…Director Shepard,” Sacs replied, “I followed De Luca to the airport.”

“Did you make sure he was flying out or picking someone or something up?”

“He took the airport ramp,” Sac’s answered, and Fornell never wanted to hit someone Gibbs’ style in a long time, until now.

“You went over my head and contacted an outside agency when I told you…Sacs, go home and don’t bother coming in until say so.”

“I’ve done-“

“Quit while you’re ahead, at least you should if you want to continue working for the Bureau,” Fornell threatened, “Now I have to go and try and clean up your mess.”

“Are you going to tell me anything about DiNozzo’s reason for being there?”

“No, because as of now, you’re off the case, since you had to make it personal.” The FBI supervisor realized the true motive behind Sacs going behind his back, “Enjoy the time off possibly without pay, just so you know.”

“You’re suspending me?”

“Not yet, but I can’t promise that you won’t be by the time I’m done putting out the fires you started,” Fornell replied just before ending the call.

Boy, he was going to need that coffee, and quick. He knew he over exaggerated things a bit, but hell, the boy needed to be taught a lesson. Sacs deserved to be made to sweat a bit. Hopefully he’d learn to not let personal feelings direct his course of action in the future. But, more importantly, he needed to realize that you don’t go behind a fellow agent’s back unless it was truly warranted, and this time it wasn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

The brisk aroma was the first thing to awaken his senses, and nothing smelled sweeter than a fresh cup of joe. Next a soft kiss touched his lips, lasting only a few seconds, making Gibbs open his eyes, so he could give his lover a well-deserved glare. It wasn’t a glare due to being woken up, no, it was due to the fact the kiss was too brief.

“I love waking you up in the morning.” Tony’s eyes sparkled of mischief, making it hard for the ex-Marine not to smile and give in.

“Why is that?” Gibbs asked, his voice raspy from having just woken up.

“It tells me how much you trust me,” Tony said with such sincerity it broke Gibbs’ resolve to give his partner a hard time, even in jest.

“With my life,” Jethro replied, seeing how his lover’s eyes lit up, and he could see DiNozzo’s mischievous mind at work.

“Ditto, here, and just so you know, I just don’t get up and make just anyone coffee this early on a Saturday morning.”

“Where’s my clock?” Gibbs sat up, looking around with a pretend surprised look on his face.

“Why do you ask?” Jethro heard Tony ask; hearing the humor in the man’s voice, as he took the cup of coffee that his impish lover had teased him with earlier.

“Tony, there’s your definition of early, and then there is everyone else’s definition of early,” Jethro said with a chuckle, before taking a drink from the ‘cup of life’ from his lover while looking over toward the clock.

“See, it’s early even in DiNozzo time,” Tony snickered, “but late in Gibbs time.”

“I agree, 0900 is early for you,” Gibbs said with a smirk on his face before taking another drink of coffee, while ignoring the last part.

“They say the early bird catches the worm.”

He couldn’t believe DiNozzo was able to keep a straight face with that comment. “I’m not even going to--“Gibbs started to say only to be interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

“No work today, Jet,” Tony said as he picked up Gibbs’ phone off the bedside table and traded it for the coffee.

“Only if it can’t be helped,” Jethro replied while accepting the phone, recognizing the number on the caller ID, “Gibbs.”

“I need to meet with you and Tony around noon. Will that be a problem?”

“Good morning to you, too, Tobias,” Gibbs replied. “I’ll let DiNozzo know to be here at noon.”

“You do that, Jethro. Just so you know I didn’t have anything to do with Shepard finding out about DiNutszo meeting up with De Luca.”

“Sacs?”

“He’s off the case and I’m pretty sure he’s regretting letting this become personal.”

“See you around noon,” Gibbs growled into the phone before firmly shutting it closed and then tossing it on the bed.

“So, Sacs sold me to the higher ups.”

“At least to Jenny.”

“Damn! Jet, this isn’t good,” Tony’s fear could be heard in his voice, causing Gibbs to take the coffee from the younger man’s hands and reach over and put it on the bedside table.

“Dante, we’ll get through this,” Jethro reassured his lover while reaching up to cradle the sides of Tony’s face with his hands. “Remember I’m not going anywhere.”

“I hate that you might get hurt because of me.”

“Not your fault, and I can face anything as long as I know you’ve got my six,” Jethro said before gently pulling Tony’s face closer to his. “I won’t let you go, so get that thought out of your head.”

“This could out you on the ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’.”

“Tony, I don’t care if they find out that I’m bi and in an intimate relationship with another man. I just don’t want them to know about us, so they don’t break up the team.” Gibbs made his true feeling clear before adding, “Now, give me my coffee and then let’s go make some breakfast.”

“I’ll shower while you caffeine up. That way I have time to clean up the place a bit after breakfast while you shower,” Tony said, as he moved off the bed, so Gibbs could get up.

Jethro pushed back the cover, not worried about the fact he slept nude. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed gave him a reminder of how imperfect he was. He hated seeing the deformed knee, but not as much as he used to. Tony was his first lover that actually made him believe that the imperfection really didn’t matter.

“Love you,” Tony leaned in to say before giving him a very thorough good morning kiss.

“Now, that is a hell of a way to wake up,” Gibbs said with a grin when the kiss ended.

“At your service,” Tony replied as he walked toward the bathroom, Jethro remembered back to a time that made him see his lover in a whole new light.

Flashback

“Gibbs, there is nothing about this knee that turns me off.”

“Tony!”

“I kind of find it sexy.”

“You find my’ piece of shit’ of a knee sexy?” Jethro couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah, I do,” he heard Tony say right before scooting down in the bed so that he could look at the scarred up knee up close.

End of flashback

Just the thought of how Tony had explored his knee that night made him smile and his cock harden. The last thing he needed was to get all horny right now. Instead, he stood up with a plan on how to suppress his desire to join Tony in the shower. Grabbing his robe and his now luke warm coffee, Gibbs headed downstairs to start breakfast. He was going to have one hungry but clean partner to feed very soon.

*  
Tony smiled as he turned on the shower. Since becoming a part of Gibbs’ life outside of work he’d come to realize what it truly meant to love and be in love. It hadn’t been easy, but with patience that he never thought Leroy Jethro Gibbs possessed, he’d come to believe it.

It didn’t change the fact that times Tony felt he didn’t deserve to be this loved by anyone. The amazing thing was that Jethro knew when those doubts would start to resurface and do everything in his power to drive them away.

Checking the temperature before stepping under the water, Tony realized something else. He didn’t need to see his father, nor be a part of Basilio or Caterina’s life. They weren’t his family, and never would be. His family consisted of those few around him now.  
Ducky was the grandfather, father figure. He had thought that Gibbs was that paternal figure at first, until he finally realized one day his feelings for the ex-Marine went deeper. He was sure Dr. Mallard was suspicious on the true relationship between the Team Leader, and his Second in Command.

Abby, she was his soul twin. No one got him and loved him without reservation from the start like his forensic goddess. They had clicked the moment they met, and he could remember Gibbs mumbling something about trouble, regret, and life never being boring. Abby he was sure knew about him and Gibbs’ true relationship. She’s dropped enough hints, but he just never wanted to share that part of him just yet. When the time to share his and Gibbs’ relationship, the Abby would be the first on list to told.

Kate, she was that older sister you loved to hate, only because she knew which buttons to push. She made him, mad, happy, laugh, inspired to prank and be obnoxious, and in the end she made him cry. His sister by choice took a piece of his heart with her when she was taken from them so brutally.

Tim, he was that brother he always wanted, but never had. It was so much fun teasing the man and inadvertently teaching him, while disguising it with childish humor and pranks. The computer geek was way too serious at times, and that was unacceptable. Tony would not let his probie burn out on his watch.

Jimmy had the makings of being a great replacement for Ducky one day. That is if Ducky didn’t kill the man first. Palmer was like that nerdy cousin that you’d pick on, but defend if anybody else did.

Ziva, now she’s a tough cookie to get to know. Her walls were thick, and only Gibbs seemed to know how to get a sneak peak over at times. Tony hoped to one day crack that shell and see the real woman behind that Mossad armor of hers. He just didn’t know if she’d still respect Gibbs, like she did now, if she found out about them.

It would hurt if he had to leave his chosen family. This was why he never formed attachments at his other jobs. Now college was a different story. He knew it was only going to be a four year friendship at the most, and yet he was surprised his frat brothers still kept in touch with him.

The warm water felt good against his skin as he soaped up the washcloth. He couldn’t help but worry what Fornell was going to demand of him. The scenario that kept playing in his head was being ordered to visit his father and play the good son. Pretend to be the weak son still seeking his father’s love and approval.

Last he poured the shampoo in his hand, drinking in the smell of sandlewood. As he worked his hair into a lather he closed his eyes and breathed deeply letting himself think of who this aroma reminded him of. Tony knew that Jethro would stand by him and not let the FBI pull him into their investigation. He just hoped and prayed that would be enough.

*

Caterina entered her hotel suite with only one thing on her mind. She was going to make her father a very happy man before this weekend was over. First thing that needed to be done was have her brother taken care of. The man was a weak link and needed to be eliminated so her plan to take over the family would be complete. Her father would see he didn’t need a son after all.

Dropping her overnight bag on the bed she turned toward the balcony. She became suspicious too find the solid brown curtains closed, but softly fluttering outward, as if the sliding doors were cracked open.

“Who’s here?” she asked, looking around to see anyone was in the room.

“Tsk tsk, you should never let your guard down, no?”

“Who are you? What are you doing in my room?” Caterina turned to see a young woman with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Something about the woman screamed ‘danger’.

It had been a man’s voice on the phone when the arrangements concerning Basi’s demise   
were made. Then again, this woman could still be the person who would carry out the order.

“Which question would you like answered first?”

“Your accent is strange, where are you from?” Caterina asked, feeling suddenly that she was this woman’s prey, not potential boss.

“I’m here to protect my interests,” the woman replied as she pulled a gun and pointed it toward Miss De Luca. “You really shouldn’t have come here. Tony is very important to someone who is very important to me.”

“This is about Nino?”

“You have so many questions and no patience for their answers.” The strange woman shook her head and continued, “Yes; this is about protecting Tony and those that care about him. To hurt him, well, it will start a train reaction I wish to prevent.”

“You mean chain reaction.”

“This must be a family trait you both share to correct me, but I like Tony’s more.”

“Why are you here?”

“Again, with the questions,” the woman sighed, “Now for the reply that will answer them all. Please get down on your knees.”

“No, you won’t kill me. My father will hunt you down like a dog,” Cat replied in a bitchy tone, for she truly believed no one would touch the daughter of Franco De Luca.

“You are so naïve to how the world works and that makes me so sad to tell you this,” the woman in black replied with such a condescending expression. “Your father is already in… is it purgatory, or hell, that the Catholics believe in?”

“My father is alive.”

“I’m sorry to inform you that this morning your father will be found dead in his bed. His heart just couldn’t fight any longer.”

“No, you’re lying.”

“You’ll find out very soon, if you believe in the…what is the term? Oh yes, the hereafter,” the woman replied before pulling the trigger.

Caterina De Luca didn’t know what hit her as the bullet entered the frontal portion of her skull, right between her eyes. The exit wound was rather messy once the bullet passed through the back of her head, and embedded itself in the wall behind the fallen woman.

The woman in black sighed as she wiped the gun down. There had only been one bullet in the gun’s chamber, for there was no need for more. Nothing would connect her to this killing; it would go unsolved as most professional hits did. Just 30 minutes ago she’d received word that Franco De Luca had died in his sleep. Soon he would be found by his nurse lying peacefully in his bed. No one would be the wiser that the man who was terminally ill died of unnatural causes.

For now, Basi De Luca’s life would be spared on one condition. That he never came close to finding his sister’s killer, or questioned the fact is father’s death was premature. Powerful people believed that without the influence of his father and sister, the young man’s dream in making the De Luce enterprise legitimate would come true.

After throwing the gun onto the bed the assassin turned to leave. Having a copy of the pass key aided in her stealth like escape, using the connecting doors between each room. Every room had remained unoccupied as planned, but then again, she never doubted for a moment the important details would’ve been overlooked.

“I hope the Devil is as happy as I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

The bacon was done, and the biscuits would soon be ready to come out of the oven. Tomatoes were sliced and divided evenly on each plate. The scrambled eggs were ready to serve; the only two things left to do were for the juice to be poured, and for DiNozzo to get his ass down here.

Just when he was about to yell for his lover that breakfast was ready his phone rang.

“Who the hell is calling me now?”

Seeing Jenny’s official cell phone number displayed on the caller ID told him it wasn’t going to be a social call, as he answered, “Gibbs.”

“Special Agent Gibbs, we need to talk.”

“Seems to be more popular than morning cartoons,” Gibbs grumbled.

“Care to explain that one?”

“Jenny, can this wait until I’ve eaten my breakfast and had more coffee?”

“I take it you know why I’m calling?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“And you were going to call me once the investigation on Tony’s meeting with Basilio De Luca was clarified with the FBI?”

“Give me some credit.”

“I want a full explanation before Monday morning. That should be plenty of time for you to get to the bottom of whatever you and Fornell are working on.”

“First thing Monday, Jen, I promise.”

“Good, then I’ll see you at 06:00 on Monday morning. Oh, and Gibbs, you bring the coffee and Danishes,” Jenny replied before hanging up, not giving him a chance to respond.

“I take that phone call was from Director Shepard, and it was concerning me.” Tony’s voice caused Jethro to turn around and see his lover leaning against the kitchen door.

“It was, and it was.”

“Interesting how you answered that.” Tony snorted as he made his way to the refrigerator to get the milk and juice, “Even more so that I understood you.”  
“Grab the butter and jam for the biscuits while you’re there.”

Gibbs waited until Tony was seated at the table before telling him what Jenny had said, “She wants me in on Monday at 06:00 with coffee and Danishes to discuss what goes on this weekend. She knows that Fornell and I are working on this and basically gave us her approval to continue.”

“Should I be worried she’s not called me yet?”

“Nope, she’ll call you here very soon,” Gibbs replied as he pointed at Tony’s phone at the same time it began to ring.

“I so think you and Abby are psychic,” Tony said before answering his phone, “DiNozzo.”

“Tony, I expect you to report to my office at 07:00 on Monday.”

“Yes, Madam Director, 07:00, I’ll be there,” Tony answered, and wasn’t surprised she didn’t respond before hanging up after. “She’s mean.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the wicked queen,” Jethro teased, “Now eat before it gets cold.”

“If there are any shiny red apples in her office on Monday, I’m gone.”

“Don’t worry, Snow White, I’ll kiss it and make you all better.”

“Oh, you’re so sexy when you take on the Prince Charming role.”

“You have kitchen duty, and don’t cut yourself while doing the dishes.”

“There are such things as dishwashers, you know. It protects injury prone people like me.”

“Maybe Santa will bring one this Christmas.”

“Gibbs, it’s only June?”

“Gives him time to find a good deal and make room for it on his sleigh.”

“You’re so funny, I forgot to laugh,” Tony mumbled due to the food in his mouth, causing Gibbs to glare.

“And Tony, don’t forget to chew and swallow before talking next time, got it?” Tony muttered once he’d swallowed.

Jethro smiled, feeling happy that he and Tony could have times like these, sharing a meal. Even with the dark cloud hanging over them, his lover could still make his smile and relax. The rest of the meal was completed in a comfortable silence.

*

“I take it you completed your mission.”

“She is dead, as is her father,” the woman in black replied.

“Good.”

“The hit on her brother has been canceled as well. Basilio De Luca will live, for now,” Caterina’s killer shared.

“Even better news,” the caller said before hanging up.

“Why does she always hang up so abruptly?” The mysterious assassin shrugged her shoulders before closing her phone. Giving the handsome waiter that just arrived at her table a flirtatious smile that just arrived at her table, she ordered her food. She was ravenous, having not had her breakfast yet. First she would eat, and then she’d go home and wait for further orders. It would all depend on how Basilio took the news of his father’s and his sister’s deaths.

*

“So, how did it go with the Missus last night?”

Tom snorted then replied, “She had a wonderful time telling me ‘I told you so’, and making sure I know to inform Tony he’s expected at every holiday dinner.”

“She has no clue what she’s asking for.”

“Yes, she does, believe me. Carolyn has always favored Tony since the first moment she met him. Every Christmas she made sure to ask what I’d think Tony would want as a present. There’s a few boxes full of things she’s bought him over the years for his birthday, Christmas, and anytime something caught that her eye she thought Tony would like.”

“Wow, I suddenly feel sorry for him once he’s officially told he’s a Morrow and not a De Luca.”

“So do I. Remember I’m a father of three girls who are just like their mother. I’m afraid Tony won’t know what hit him once he’s in the clutches of the Morrow women.”

“Don’t ever tell Gibbs I said this, but the boy did turn out pretty decent, especially with his background.”

“I’m very proud myself.”

“You know you’ll have to fight Gibbs for paternal rights.”

“There won’t be any need for that,” Tom sighed. He knew the true nature of Jethro’s and Tony’s relationship, and the funny thing was it didn’t bother him at all.

“Why do you say that?”

“I couldn’t have picked a better influence for Tony under the circumstances. There is no way I would ever think of interfering with what those two have,” Tom replied, knowing he’d have to share this bit of news eventually with his wife. “I’m more worried how Gibbs might react when four women start over mothering his senior agent.”

“One glare and they’ll run,” Tobias snickered.

“Oh, Carolyn knows how to handle Jethro, believe me,” Tom assured the man.

Their wives had been friends due to the fact their daughters were in class together. His middle daughter, Amanda, and Kelly also shared birthdays in the same month and year. Gibbs, like himself, had found NIS after losing someone near and dear to him. Back in the day before the C was added to the title. It was one of the reasons that he’d come to trust Gibbs’ judgment and ‘gut’ instinct above all else, plus Mike Franks was a good judge of character.

“Don’t forget Abby.” Tobias reminded him.

“She helped my youngest, Michele, with a few of her science projects,” Tom replied, smiling as he remembered the fad Michele went through, with wearing dark clothes, wearing black nail polish, and listening to something that she called music.

“Ducky?”

“He’s been a great resource to my oldest, Rebecca, who’s in her last year of residency. He’s even written several letters of recommendations to get her accepted in the Cardiac Fellowship at the Cleveland Clinic,” Tom answered, remembering how Becca always made sure to visit the coroner during her school holidays.

It was funny how they all had an influence over his family and children. Gibbs had won the heart of all his girls, and each daughter said they were going to grow up and marry him. Amanda asked about the man all the time. When she’d joined the Navy a year ago, Jethro was there. When she graduated from boot camp with honors, he was there.

“My Director wants a full report on his desk by end of business on Monday. Then he’ll make a recommendation on how to officially handle Sacs.” Fornell’s information didn’t surprise him at all. He wondered if Tobias would be surprised to know it was Director Williams who had called him about Tony in the first place. Being the Under Secretary of Intelligence and Analysis helped him keep in touch with friends he’d made along the way.

“I can help you with that if you find you need more time,” Tom offered.

“Nah, if it all plays like I suspect it will, this will be closed no later than tonight,” Fornell replied.

“I hope you’re right,” Tom agreed, wishing he didn’t have reasons to be worried concerning Tony’s safety. The fact he hadn’t been able to make Mark’s killer pay gave him a sense of doubt he could keep his nephew safe from the long arms of Franco De Luca.

“We’re here,” Tobias announced, as they turned onto Gibbs’ street.

*

“Hello,” Basi answered the phone, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Basilio, you are needed at home.”

“Pardon?”

“Your father has passed in his sleep. Your sister is nowhere to be found, and is not answering her phone.”

“Alfredo, I’ll catch the first plane back. Find out if my sister came to D.C. last night or this morning. It could be her phone is off if she’s traveling.”

“I will do that, sir. Call and let us know when your plane is to land, we’ll have someone there to meet you.”

“Thank you, Alfredo, you’ve been very good to my father,” Basi said, and was feeling confused as to why this news didn’t sadden him as it should.

“Basi, honey, what’s wrong?”

“My father is dead, and my sister is missing,” Basi explained, as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling, “Can you come home with me, Maria?”

“Yes, let me make some calls and get us the next flight out.”

“Thank you, my sweet, you are too good for me,” Basi sighed, knowing what he said was true.

“Basi, honey, you will bring your family respect in the legitimate world of business. You’ve worked too hard for this, so don’t let your sister or your father’s old cronies change what you’ve started here. This is a chance to make things right for your children’s future.”

“I know, my love. I’m just worried, with father gone, Cat will be impossible to deal with,”

“You are the man of the family now, and the others will listen to you.”

Basi knew what Maria was saying was true. It wasn’t like Caterina not to be available; the woman never turned her phone off, even when traveling on planes. Something wasn’t right here, and he was worried he could be in danger, thus putting Maria in danger as well.

“Maria, it might be best if you don’t come with me.”

“Why?”

“Just in case this is something against my family that is in play here,” he explained.

“No, we’re in this together,” she replied while crawling on to the bed to join him.

“This could be dangerous,” he reminded her as he pulled her close.

“You’ve told me yourself there are those who don’t want Caterina in power.”

“Your meaning?”

“We’ll be careful and see what happens down the road. For all you know, Cat will show up baring her claws demanding retribution on God for her father’s death.”

“Again, you’re right.”

“Let’s just go and get your father’s arrangement made and go from there,” Maria said softly, giving him hope that his life could be different soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony couldn’t sit still, he was so nervous. So much had transpired this weekend and in truth, he just felt drained. He was pretty sure Jethro knew how anxious he’d be, and that was the real reason behind the kitchen duty.

The only thing keeping him somewhat grounded was the fact his lover was close. Deep down he knew Gibbs would never leave him, and if given the choice of career or lover, lover would win hands down. DiNozzo just didn’t feel it was fair that the man might have to choose.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“Man, is that all they’re worth these days?” Tony sighed while putting the last of breakfast dishes away.

“It’s the only way I can afford them all,” Jethro teased, as he stepped up to wrap his arms around him, “and I do want to share them all.”

“If anyone ever asked me how romantic Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the second B is for bastard, really is…they’d never believe me. I should carry around a tape recorder.”

“You want romance, you’ll get romance,” Jethro purred in his ear, sending Tony’s heart racing.

“This I’ve got to see.”

“I’m up to the challenge, DiNozzo.” Jethro chuckled warmly. “I just hope you are.”

Tony turned so he was facing his lover. A pair of twinkling blue eyes met his and the Italian knew something was changing in their relationship.

“What are you up to?” Tony asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

“You’ll see.”

“Hey, no fair-” Tony never got to finish as the doorbell sounded.

“Saved by the bell,” Jethro replied, leaning into softly kiss him.

That kiss gave Tony the last minute reassurance that Jethro was here for him. The look in the ex-Marine’s eyes solidified that they were in this together, and gave Tony the confidence he needed to go out and face whatever was about to happen.

*

“It would seem that Tony’s here,” Morrow said as they pulled into the driveway.

“When master calls, puppy listens.” Fornell snorted as they got out of the car.

“Do you dislike Tony that much?” Tom asked his voice more curious than upset.

“I don’t dislike him at all. It’s just so fun to push his and Jethro’s buttons. I’d hire the man in a heartbeat,” Fornell explained, as they walked up to Gibbs’ front door.

“It was hard to watch at first, because I saw how much Tony was coming to worship Jethro. Then I watched how Gibbs used Tony’s feelings to shape my nephew into one hell of an investigator.”

“You ready for this Mr. Under Secretary?” Fornell asked, before ringing the doorbell.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Morrow said right before he actually pushed the button.

“I thought for sure Jethro would’ve opened the door before I rang the buzzer,” Fornell muttered, as they waited for the door to open, “but then again, he might not have heard us drive up. Tony could be talking his ears off.”

Tobias was watching for Gibbs to open the door, wanting to observe the man’s reaction at seeing Morrow’s presence. He had his own suspicions on Gibbs and his second in command. He’d watched their relationship change over the years. DiNozzo had come a long way since Gibbs recruited the young man from Baltimore. Those bastards didn’t have a clue what a talented investigator they had, but Gibbs did, and stole the man from under their noses.

Fornell cursed to himself once Gibbs opened the door. The old coot didn’t show even a hint of surprise upon seeing his ex-boss standing outside his door. But the glare that Jethro sent his way told him that he wasn’t happy about not being told ahead of time that Morrow was coming.

“Tom, Tobias,” Gibbs said before opening the door further to invite them in.

“Hello, Jethro,” Tom greeted his one time employee, and friend. “I’m not here in an official capacity.”

“But as?” The ex-Marine asked as the two men passed him to enter the house.

“To support Tony.” If Tobias hadn’t been playing close attention, he wouldn’t have seen the brief flicker of surprise on both Gibbs and DiNozzo’s faces.

Fornell watched to see how Tony’s expression went from that of surprise to fear. The younger man quickly recovered, but not before Tobias had caught a glimpse. Jethro must have seen it as well, since the ex-marine moved closer to Tony and put a reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Where do you want to start?” Tony asked.

“Let’s sit down and you can tell us why you were at the docks yesterday,” Fornell said, keeping his tone relaxed with no accusatory hint. He didn’t want Jethro to kill him for upsetting his puppy.

Fornell noticed that Tony sat on the couch, with Jethro sitting down beside the man. The fact that there was barely any space between them made it hard for Tobias to keep a straight face. Tony’s facial expression was bland, but Gibbs’, well, he wore the mask of protector.

Tom sat in the chair just off to the right of the couch, while Tobias took the seat across from Tony and Jethro. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and most of it radiated from DiNozzo. Fornell could feel the glare boring a hole in his brain from Tony’s keeper.

“Tony, I have to do this, and I’d rather it was me and not someone else asking you these questions,” Fornell explained.

“Could be they accuse you of doing a favor for Gibbs.”

“They could try, but as long as you tell the truth that’s all I need.”

“Then ask what you have to, so we can get this over with. I just want to get on with my life.”

“Why did you meet with Basilio De Luca, yesterday?” Fornell asked, keeping his voice neutral.

“Basi wanted to talk to me about family business,” Tony replied.

“Are you Antonino Dante De Luca?” Fornell asked.

Tony briefly looked down before lifting it back up to stare at his interrogator, his features stoic and cold, and said, “It was my name at one point, and then I had it legally changed. I’m using my mother’s maiden name, and chose Anthony. I’ve never hid it from anyone, but many have used it against me.”

“Why did you do that?” DiNozzo’s body language told Fornell the man was ready to up and run at any moment.

“I wanted to become my own man, and be seen for who I am and not who my father is.”

“What family business did Basi want to talk to you about?” With this question Fornell noticed that Jethro reached over and placed his hand on DiNozzo’s thigh, and this gesture seemed to help Tony relax a bit.

“He wanted to tell me that father was dying and wanted to see me,” Tony replied, staring out the front window, no emotion noticed on the man’s face or in his eyes.

“Are you going to see him?”

“Hell, no. I’m sure he’s only wanting to see me to make sure I don’t forget I’m worthless to him, was never good enough, and to remind me why he disowned me,” Tony said with a shrug, but Fornell could see how hard it was for Tony to talk about this.

“Have you ever worked for your father or his business in any illegal operations or used your badge to assist him in any way?”

“Never.”

“Is there anything you’d like to add?” Fornell asked.

“I’ve always been a good cop and Federal Agent. I have never taken any bribes, nor have I performed any favors that have protected a criminal,” Tony answered staring him straight in the face, and nothing other than the truth burned in the young man’s eyes.

“Tony, I want you to write everything down that you and De Luca talked about at the docks. I want it notarized and given to me Monday afternoon. I’m going to place it in the investigation folder and recommend that you are not a character of interest in this case.”

“That’s it?” Tony asked, with a confused look on his face.

“Yes, and now, Gibbs, I’m sure you know you might need to keep an eye on your boy here. Pappa De Luca might not take kindly to being said no to.”

“Already thought about that.”

“Thought you might have.” Fornell chuckled, and then decided it was time for Tom to have some private time with Gibbs’ pet monkey. “How about you show me what you’ve done with the boat? What number is this one?”

“I lost count,” Gibbs replied giving Fornell a look of ‘what’s going on?’

“I would like a few moments alone with Tony, if you don’t mind?” Tom asked.

“Are you going to try and get him to spy on his bastard of a father?” Gibbs asked, and his tone wasn’t nice, but that of lion protecting his cub.

“No, Jethro, it’s more of a personal matter,” Tom assured him.

Tobias stood and nodded his head toward the kitchen, “Come on, Gibbs. Quicker Morrow says what he has to say the quicker you can come up and glare it out of your pet monkey here.”

“Go ahead, Boss, you best take Tobi boy down and show him the boat before he cries for his mommy.”

Fornell laughed as he followed Jethro toward the basement. Oh, to be a fly on the wall right now. He’d pay good money to see Tony’s reaction. Even more money when the puppy tells his master-- now that would be worth every penny.

*

Jenny Shepard sat sipping on her scotch and soda. Everything was going as planned so far. Everyone was safe and there was no further threat against her people from the De Luca family. If anything had happened to Tony it would’ve broke Jethro, and that was something she wasn’t going to let happen.

The two of them might think they were keeping their relationship a secret from her, and she would let them continue to think so. But, she of all people knew the signs that Jethro was involved. The only difference was with Tony the man was in love, and with her it had been just two people having a moment in time.

Her informant had told her about De Luca’s plan on causing Tony pain and suffering. The same person also alerted her that Caterina was planning on putting a hit on her own brother, Basilio. The woman needed to be neutralized before she wanted DiNozzo killed too.

Now, as long as Basilio kept on the track of going legit, the man would be left alone to prosper and live. Monday Jethro would come in to her office and tell her why Tony was meeting Basilio De Luca. Then, she’d meet with Tony and offer her condolences on the death of his father. It was too early to know if they would have found Caterina’s body by then. Then she would instruct her agent how prudent it would be keep her in the loop in the future.

*

“You want to share what you know?” Gibbs growled as he stepped into Fornell’s personal space.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Fornell replied, giving back as much attitude.

“Why does Tom need to talk to Tony?” Gibbs asked, meeting Tobias’ eyes, seeing humor twinkling bright.

“I’m sure your boy will tell you all about it,” the FBI agent replied with a smirk on his face.

“So, you know why?”

“Not my place to say,” Tobias offered, making Gibbs’ right hand itch, finding it hard not to smack the man upside the head.

“Tobias,” Gibbs growled and moved away to keep from losing the battle of his hand wanting to take action.

“I know this is killing you and that is why I’m going to offer you some advice. This is something Tony will want to tell you himself, it’s not a bad thing, and no, Tom is not going to steal your puppy.”

Gibbs fumed as he walked over and grabbed his hand sander. He hated not knowing what Morrow wanted with his Dante. Using his free hand he felt along the wood to find the rough spots he needed to smooth out. The working of the wood soothed his soul. It used to be the only thing that did. But since letting his walls down, and Dante in, there now were other things that calmed his nerves, and made life bearable.

“If you gave any of your ex-wives this much attention and worry, I might never have gotten married and divorced,” Tobias remarked, as he leaned back and watched Gibbs work on the boat.

“Then you wouldn’t have Emily,” Gibbs reminded him.

“That is true, and I wouldn’t trade her for the world.”

“What do you want to know, Tobias?” Jethro knew the man was fishing for something, and he was pretty sure what it was.

“How long have you and DiNutszo been doing the horizontal mambo?”

“None of your business,” Jethro replied with a smirk.

“Well, I take that as a ‘yes’.” Tobias snorted, as he walked over to sit on the steps leading upstairs.

“You can if you want to,” the ex-Marine smirked, as he continued working on the wood, trying to distract himself.

“Do you love him?”

“What’s with the 20 questions? Are you worried about my or Tony’s virtue, Dad?”   
Gibbs snorted, wondering how he’d let Fornell see how much DiNozzo meant to him.

“No, just making conversation.”

“Funny, it feels more like an interrogation.” Jethro glared at his old friend. It pissed him off that the man thought it was okay to place himself between him and the stairs.

“Just making sure my friend is happy. Is that a crime?”

“No, and I am happy. I’m a very happy man and even happier when nosy people keep their questions to themselves.”

“I just want you to know I’m happy for you, and the puppy.”

“Do I have a monkey or a puppy?” Jethro asked with a grin on his face.

“Depends on how clingy he’s being at the time,” Tobias chuckled.

“How about you, Tobias, are you happy?”

“I’m dating when I can. Emily is my priority right now. I spend as much of my free time with her as I can. She asks about you.”

“You should bring her around sometime,” Jethro suggested, thinking it would be great to have a child running around in the backyard again.

“I’m sure she’d like that. Diane might have a few things to say about it. She’s still pissed you never told her about having a daughter.”

“It wasn’t her business,” Jethro growled, thinking about how pissed she was to find out he didn’t want any children.

“You don’t say that to Tony, do you?”

“No, I’ve taken him to visit their grave, shown him pictures of them, and shared memories,” he assured his friend, wanting Fornell to realize just how special Tony was to him.

“I’m filing my report to reflect that there would be no way that Tony could safely infiltrate the De Luca family. Using him would be useless and more than anything lead to his death, and that is not a risk the Bureau would be willing to take.”

“I appreciate that, Tobias. If I could I’d take out the old man myself, only because, while that man is breathing he’s a threat to Tony.” Jethro wouldn’t mind seeing the man from the view of his scope.

“Maybe God will show us some mercy and make his death quick and painful,” Tobias said with a shrug.

“From your mouth to God’s ear,” Jethro snorted, as he found another area that needed smoothed out.

Tobias’ phone rang, giving Jethro some time to just work on his boat and worry about what Tom was up talking to Tony about. If he hadn’t known Morrow to be a very happily married man he might be jealous. No, there had been fear, anxiety, pain, and determination in Tom’s eyes. Fornell was right; he’d have to trust the fact that Tony would tell him everything once they were alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony felt confused, and curious, as to what Tom Morrow needed to say to him in private. He was sure his lover would be interrogating Tobias, as if the man was a suspect brought in for questioning. It was to be expected, since Gibbs protected those close to him like a lioness would her cub.

‘Not like I’m comparing Jethro to a female lion, but the same does hold,’ DiNozzo thought to himself, trying not to let his anxiety get the better of him. Things had just been too weird in the last 24 hours, and he didn’t believe in coincidences, either.

No matter how hard he tried, the NCIS field agent could not come up with a reason why the Under Secretary of Intelligence and Analysis would want to have a one on one conversation with him. It started to bother him even more when he noticed that Morrow seemed uncomfortable as well.

“I’m not sure how long Gibbs can be contained in the basement, even if he loves working on his boat, just as much as he likes to catch bad guys,” Tony offered in way of breaking the ice.

“This isn’t easy for me, Tony, so I ask for as much patience as you can spare me,” Tom shared, looking him in the face, with an expression that was a mixture of sadness and apprehension.

“Did I do something wrong?” Tony asked and was shocked at the look of dismay on his ex-boss’ face.

“Oh, God, no, if anyone did anything wrong it was me. And please believe that my intentions at the time were to protect you.”

Tony could see tears welling up in Morrow’s eyes. “Okay, you have my interest now. Care to explain why you’d need to protect me?” Tony asked, not sure if he should be pissed or afraid.

“Let me start from the beginning,” Tom offered and waited for Tony to nod his acceptance before continuing. “Thirty-three years ago, my brother Mark met and fell in love with a girl while he was in the police academy. I was still in the Navy then, stationed in Newport News. He’d told me that they were going to get married once he graduated and got a job. I was so happy for him, and I’d met the girl who stole his heart, and couldn’t wait for her to become a part of the family. Then one day he and his partner were called to go and do a report on an alleged robbery. Mark hadn’t even been on the job 30 days, still a fresh rookie. A man wearing a mask walked up and shot him twice, point blank, in the chest before he got out of the patrol car. He died instantly right there in the middle of the street. His partner never even got a chance to pull his gun. He was radioing in their arrival time. To this day Ray swears it all went down like a hit.”

Tony kept quiet, giving Morrow the few minutes he needed to get himself back in control. A part of him wondered why he was being told about Tom’s brother Mark, another part started to suspect his life was about to change dramatically.

“Back in those days they didn’t hand out bullet proof vests like they do today,” Tom continued with his story, “At Mark’s funeral I wondered why his fiancée hadn’t shown up. I went to find her at her dormitory, only to discover she had returned home to marry another man. God, I was so angry. Especially, when I found out whom it was that she’d gone and married.”

“Why are you telling me this story?” Tony asked, having a sinking feeling he knew who the woman was that Morrow’s brother was going to marry.

“If I’d known that your mother was already pregnant with you, I’d have fought Heaven and Earth to protect her.” The grief and guilt on the man’s face told him that Morrow was telling the truth.

Tony sat there staring at his onetime boss, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. “Franco De Luca is not my biological father?”

“No, he’s not. But I didn’t know that until you came to work at NCIS. I was prepared to face De Luca’s disowned firstborn, his flesh and blood who had his name changed to his mother’s maiden name. I trusted Gibbs’, when he told me he believed you were trying to distance yourself from your father and his business. Imagine my surprise to see my brother’s eyes staring back at me instead.”

“What stopped you from telling me then? Was I such an embarrassment?” Tony could feel the hurt and pain of rejection boiling up inside him.

“You don’t know how hard the decision not to tell you was for me to make, or how many different scenarios went through my head. Then one night I had a nightmare about Mark’s killing, something I hadn’t had for years. But instead of my brother’s body being on the slab it was yours. You see, after the funeral, I found out that Toni had gone off to marry De Luca. I uncovered her family’s mob connection. It led me to believe that my brother was killed to keep him out of the way of bringing the families together. I was a man with no ideas on baby conception dates back then, and plus your birth was listed as premature. It wasn’t until I saw you in person that I knew that had been a lie.”

“So why are you telling me this now?” Tony asked, feeling so confused, angry, betrayed, and so many other emotions he couldn’t put a name to right now. “Does Gibbs know?”

“No, Jethro knows nothing about you being my nephew.”

“I’m not your nephew,” Tony snarled, not knowing how to act or what to say to all this.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I don’t have any right to call you nephew, but believe me, Tony,

ever since meeting you, in my heart you are family to me,” Tom jumped in to say. “I was so afraid if Franco ever found out he’d kill you to save face. It wasn’t a chance I could take. But now, knowing the man is dying, and with you and Basilio meeting at the docks, it felt like a good time to let the truth be told.

“What do you want from me?” Tony couldn’t keep the suspicion out of his voice.

“Nothing you don’t want to give and everything. I want to share with you things about Mark. I want you to meet your cousins, and prepare you for when you meet my wife Carolyn. She’s given me nothing but grief over the years,” Tom chuckled as he reached into his jacket and pull out a large envelope, “She gave me this to give to you.”

Tony watched as the man claiming to be his uncle hand something over to him. Everything was fuzzy, the information too much to take in right now. All he could do was take the package from the other man and stare.

“Are you okay?”

Tony heard and could see the concern Morrow was directing toward him, but all he could do at the moment, was stare at the white elephant he now held in his hand.

“I’m going to get Gibbs up here.”

“No, don’t. I just need some time to let this all sink in.” Tony shook his head. “I just don’t know what to say or how to feel about this.”

“I understand, and I’ll accept whatever decision you make. There is nothing that would make me happier than you accepting my family as yours,” Tom assured him.

Tony could see the sincerity in the man’s eyes filled with tears, and cheeks that glistened from previous crying. He couldn’t remember anyone ever doing that for him before, not even his mother.

“There might be things about my lifestyle you can’t accept.” Tony decided he needed to be honest with the man, and then again it could be also the need to test how accepting Tom Morrow might be.

“I don’t have a problem with you and Jethro being involved, if that is what you mean about the lifestyle I might find unacceptable.”

Tony could see the sincerity written on the man’s face and the truth in Tom’s eyes. “How do you know?”

“Tony, I know Jethro, and he’s always treated you differently than any of his other agents. I would watch both of you when you didn’t know.”

“You mean that?”

“Yes, and it will be our secret, and Carolyn’s--she knows, too.”

Tony stood up and straightened his jacket. “I need some time to think this over.”

“Take all the time you need.” Tom pushed himself up out of the chair. “I’ll let Fornell know it’s time to go. You’ll find my home phone and personal cell phone numbers in the letter. Please call anytime you need anything, or have any questions.”

“You kept all of this a secret to protect me, not because I’m a dirty little secret?” Tony asked, wanting to make sure he was hearing Morrow right in the beginning.

Tom stepped forward and gently cupped Tony’s face and swore, “On the life of my children, if I had known your mother was pregnant with you she never would’ve married De Luca, and you’d have been welcomed into my family. If I thought that Franco never would try to kill you, I’d have come forward on the first day I saw you.”

“What if I wish to keep the last name DiNozzo?” Tony wanted to know if that would affect being accepted by the Morrow’s.

“I don’t care if they legalize gay marriages and you take Gibbs as your last name,” Tom answered while cautiously pulled Tony in for a hug. “I just want you happy and safe.”

Tony awkwardly patted the other man on the back. He still didn’t know how to act in this situation. Until coming here, he’d never really got hugs and show of affection. Abby was the first person to openly show such tender affection such as hugging and friendly kisses on the cheek. Hell, before Abby, he didn’t know what it felt like to be missed.

“Okay, now I really need to go. I’m going with Fornell to meet with his director and get this all taken care of.”

“It’s going to be strange calling you Uncle Tom,” Tony said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“It will sound like music to my ears.” Tom smiled as he stepped back.

“Okay, you’ve had enough time up here, and I need to get back and write my report,” Fornell said as he entered the front room with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tony noticed that Jethro followed staring at him with a silent question, ‘are you okay?’ in those baby blues. It always made him feel wanted and cared for just by seeing concern in Gibbs’ eyes directed at him.  
“Tobias, as always, it’s an adventure I would not care to repeat.”

“DiNutszo, you wound me, really,” Fornell sighed while placing his hand over his heart.

“Jethro, let me know what you name this boat, and get a leash for you puppy, will ya?”

“Jethro, it was good to see you, and don’t be a stranger. Carolyn and the girls would love to have you over.” Tom nodded his head toward his old friend and then turned back toward Tony. “Be safe.”

“I will, don’t worry about me.” Tony tried not to blush.

“How can I not, with your history of finding trouble?” Tom said with a smirk, “So, Jethro, keep him safe, please.”

“I will do my best,” Gibbs responded having stood straight and proud and giving Morrow a very intense stare, that made Tony feel uncomfortable with all the attention.

DiNozzo watched as Fornell and Morrow left, with Gibbs approaching the door with a determined look on his face. The fact the ex-Marine made sure the door was locked and secured made Tony wonder about the conversation that went on in the basement.

“Why are you locking the door?”

“I’m protecting my most valuable possession, just like the Under Secretary ordered,” Gibbs said with a glint of curiosity that Tony knew needed to be appeased.

“Really, and what would that be?”

“Dante, the only something irreplaceable in this house is you,” Gibbs purred as he moved closer, “Can you share with me what you and Tom talked about?”

“Yeah, but can we just sit on the couch and make out for awhile first? What he told me is pretty heavy and I just need some time for it all to sink in.”

“Whatever you need, I’m here for you,” Gibbs agreed before slipping his arms around Tony and pulling him close, “Oh, you don’t have to worry about Tobias being after my ass anymore. He knows about us.”

“Good to know, and so does Tom,” Tony softly replied before meeting his lover’s lips.

*

“So how did it go?” Fornell asked, as they adjusted their seatbelts.

“Better than I thought it would,” Tom replied with a relaxed smile. “I’m still worried De Luca will retaliate if he figures it out before he dies.”

“Maybe he’ll croak soon.”

“Do you think Basilio or Caterina will do something?” Tom asked, since the FBI knew more about Franco’s kids than he did.

“Basi, no, but Cat, she’s her daddy’s little girl,” Fornell sighed as he started the car only to leave it in park to answer his phone. “Fornell.”

“Tobias, I thought I would let you know that Franco De Luca has passed on and that Caterina is missing,”

“Any idea where she might be?”

“No, but it’s not looking good. It seems she’s not answering her phone. My contact thinks she may have come to D. C., and I’m checking on that.”

“Thanks, Maria. How’s Basi taking the news?” Fornell asked the Bureau’s plant assigned to keep a close eye on Basilio De Luca. She was one of his people, before she transferred out to take this assignment.

“He’s okay with his father’s death, but he’s getting antsy concerning his missing sister.”

“Keep me updated, and I’ll get a search started for her here.”

“Thanks, I have to go, Basi’s coming,” the undercover agent, posing as Basi’s girlfriend whispered.

“Be safe,” Fornell told her before the line went dead.

“You have news on Franco?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, he’s dead, and his daughter could be in D. C.,” Fornell replied, as he dialed someone who should be aware.

“What now?”

“Good you came up for air, hypoxia kills brain cells, you know,” Fornell quickly moved the cell phone away from his ear due to the yelling.

“You have two minutes.”

“Pappa De Luca is dead and his crazy daughter could be in D.C. looking for your boy.”

“Damn.”

“So, do you want a car on Tony’s place or at yours?”  
“Mine.”

“I’ll arrange it.”

“Call me when you find out where she is.”

“I will do that, Jethro, now go and kill some more brain cells.” Fornell smirked before hitting the end button.

“Do you think she’s here?” Tom asked, pulling out his cell phone.

“Tom, put the phone away. I’m going to assign our best guys on this, and since this is an ongoing investigation for us, we aren’t breaking any rules. Its best if you don’t get involved since this is not a national security risk. Don’t need to start yours and Tony’s relationship off with you getting in trouble.”

“I feel I should be doing something.”

“Go home, kiss the wife, and hug the kids. Wait for my call saying everything is okay.

That would be the best thing you could do,” Fornell firmly instructed, knowing right now he just wanted to worry about keeping his friends safe. “I’m going to call my boss and tell him he’ll get the full report tomorrow.”

“Drop me off at my car, and I’ll go straight home. But you have to promise to call me if there is any news, or anything I can do to help.”

“I promise, Tom. You’ll be the second call I make, with Jethro being the first.”

The rest of the drive was completed in silence. One man was worried he could lose the only connection to his brother, and other man was seriously wishing Caterina De Luca would crawl out of whatever snake hole she’d slithered into.

*

“Jet, what are you doing?” Tony asked.

Jethro moved quickly over to his wall safe with a determined look on his face. No one was going to turn his world upside down again. This time he would stand and protect. Dialing the combination and hearing the clicks brought him closer to what he needed. Opening the door he reached in and pulled out his personal firearms for back up.

“Dante, Franco De Luca is dead. They think his daughter is here, and if she is, I bet she’s here looking for you.”

“Then she won’t find me.”

“You don’t know that, for sure. She might know about us, and that you come here.”

“Jet--“

“I. Need. To do this.”

“Then you better have another one in there for me,” Tony huffed. “I’m not some damsel in distress you need to save.”

“Which one do you want, Princess?” Gibbs asked as he turned to offer this lover his choice of weapon, having removed a second from the safe.

Gibbs lifted the Sig Sauer P 250 full size in his right hand. It took 9 mm bullets and it had a mag capacity of 17 rounds. In the left hand he held his pride and joy, the P 226 X-Five Competition, it too used 9mm ammunition, and the mag capacity was 19 bullets.

“I would never think of using your baby,” Tony teased as he moved to take the P 250, placing it back into the safe.

“I love you and just want to keep you safe,” Jethro sighed, as Tony took the other gun from his hand, and placed it just inside the safe as well.

“Remember that works both ways when one of your past redheads, or ex-wives, or vengeful ex-cons come looking for you,” Tony replied, as he stepped closer into Jethro’s personal space. “I want to grow old with you.”

“I’m already old,” Jethro said with a smirk, enjoying how easy it was to banter with his lover.

“I wanna fool around on the couch,” Tony whispered in his ear followed by a nip. “And yes, I’m ignoring the old comment.”

“When I know Fornell has a detail outside I’ll be more than happy to be your fool,” Jethro replied in his best authoritative voice that he could come up with. His lover had a way of knowing how to get him to bend the rules. “Tony, if our roles were reversed right now, what would you do?” Gibbs asked, seeing the moment that DiNozzo got it.

“I’d be sitting on the couch with every gun, knife, spray can, and anything else I could use as a weapon at my disposal.”  
“Where would I be?”

“Hog tied and safely stored behind the couch.” Tony’s grin said it all.

“So, it seems I’m lacking in doing everything I can to protect my boyfriend.” Jethro snorted.

“Hey, I’m not the one that goes and tries to sacrifice myself to the devil to save the helpless,” Tony defended himself.

“That was before I had someone to share my life with.” Jethro explained as his hand cupped the other man’s cheek gently. “I won’t be so cavalier with our future again.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, with duct tape if necessary.”

“Let’s go and make sure everything is locked up. I don’t want to make it easy if they decide to fuck up and come here,” Jethro instructed as he reached back in and retrieved the guns from the safe.


	10. Chapter 10

The one thing Tony enjoyed most about being in a real relationship was the intimacy. Lying on the couch, beside the one you loved more than life, and sharing a comfortable silence, was something he never thought would happen to him. Being so close to someone that you could hear their heart beating softly beneath your cheek, was like something out of a romance movie. It wasn’t something he ever envisioned doing in his lifetime.

The house was locked tighter than a drum. One gun lay on the coffee table at arm’s reach while the other sat on the back of the sofa. Fornell’s guard dogs were positioned outside. The feel of Jethro’s hand as it rubbed up and down his back, sometimes detouring to run his fingers through Tony’s hair was cathartic. It gave him time to think about everything that had has happened over the last couple of days.

Given the fact that both Tobias and Tom knew about his and Jethro’s relationship, it made Tony wonder who else knew. Maybe those smirks that Ducky gave them meant he knew as well. The way Abby would wink at him, or roll her eyes meant she wasn’t so blind either. Tim? Well, he was sure Probie still had no clue to the true dynamics between their Team Leader and the team’s Senor Agent. It could explain why Ziva acted like she didn’t like him. Could be she wanted Gibbs for herself.

“You going to open it up?” Gibbs breath felt warm and Tony could feel how it ruffled his hair when his lover spoke. He knew Jethro was asking about the envelope that Tom had given him earlier.

“Do you know what Tom wanted to talk to me about?” Tony snuggled closer, needing that comfort feeling that only Gibbs could offer.

“I have a few ideas.”

Tony heard something in his lover’s voice that made him think the man knew Morrow’s secret. “Behind door number one?” Tony asked, trying to keep the hurt and anger out of his voice.

“Dante, I’ve known Tom for a long time. I’ve been to his house enough times to have seen a few things.”

He should’ve known he couldn’t keep his emotions hidden from Gibbs, not any more. “Like what?” Tony asked, not even trying to hide how upset he was starting to feel.

Jethro just tightened his hold, and softly kissed the side of head and said, “Dante, it wasn’t my place to gossip. I figured you were a Morrow, and not a De Luca, or DiNozzo. I just didn’t know which one might be your father. I’d seen the pictures of Mark when I would visit. Carolyn made it a point to share them with me.”

“Tom said it was to keep me safe,” Tony replied, as he relaxed back against the man who made him feel whole, and wanted.

“Knowing him the way I do, I’d believe it. In a way, I think Carolyn was pushing me to say something to Tom.”

“He says I look just like my father,” Tony shared, breathing in the scent of Gibbs. The mixture of sawdust, and coffee was something he associated with his lover.

“I can see a lot of Mark in you, but I also see you. You and Tom’s middle girl have the same green eyes. And, just so you know, I don’t care if you’re a Morrow or a De Luca. It doesn’t matter to me.” He felt Gibbs’ fingers slip under his chin gently, and forced him to look up into some very intense blue eyes. “I’m in love with the man, not the name.”

“Good to know, since I love the man behind the ‘second b is for bastard’ reputation that follows him around.”

“So, are you going to open it?” Gibbs asked again, and Tony could see the care and concern behind the question.

“I don’t want to read it alone.”

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Gibbs leaned in to nibble on his lips.

“Fine, here goes nothing,” Tony sighed as he moved so he could sit up, smiling when he noticed that Jethro rearranged himself to accommodate for when Tony returned.

Picking up the envelope he noticed for the first time the fancy writing on the front. He’d made the assumption that Tom was the author. Instead, it look like it could be from his wife.

“It’s in a female’s hand,” Tony said as he turned the thing over a few times, looking it over.

“It’s probably from Carolyn. Don’t be surprised if she gives Tom a hard time in that letter.”

“Jet, what if she gives me a hard time instead?”

“Tony, I don’t remember her making me her special chocolate cake, or peanut butter cookies,” Gibbs’ snorted.

Tony finally took the bull by the horns and opened the letter. It took him a few minutes before he could pull it out of the envelope, let alone get the courage to read it. Feeling his lover’s arms pull him back, causing Tony to adjust himself on couch. By the time they’d settled in, Tony found himself half lying and half sitting up against Gibbs. The older man’s chin resting on his shoulder, as Tony opened the letter so he could read it.

Dearest Tony  
You do not know how long I’ve yearned for this day to happen. The moment that Tom told me of your existence I knew, one of two things would eventually happen. Either he’d get the courage, or the timing would be right for him to tell you the truth about your parentage.  
Tom worried himself sick, trying to figure out what would be best for you. His fear of losing you was the motivation behind him not telling you sooner. My Tom was so scared that if the truth about who your father really was came out, it would get you killed.  
Franco De Luca stole Mark away from his brother, and in the process stole a piece of Tom as well. I first met Tom a year after Mark had been killed. By then he knew, but couldn’t prove that De Luca had killed Mark. Revenge was a bittersweet emotion that almost made me walk away from the man I love. It was hard at first, but over time my husband came to realize that his brother would not want him to sacrifice his life, career, or his future over De Luca.  
Then one day out of the blue, you show up. I don’t regret it one bit. The only regret was the control that De Luca had over my husband and our family once again, you included. From the time I saw you, the pride in Tom’s eyes when he looked at you, you were family. I hope one day, you can come to feel about us the same way.  
There are so many things I want to show you, to have you share with us. I hope you give us a chance, once you’ve had time to let this all sink in. Be sure to bring Jethro with you, and tell him I’m happy for you both.

Welcome to the family  
Love, Aunt Carolyn

P.S. I know the girls will love having an older cousin, who they can show off to their friends. Just remind Gibbs it’s not polite to growl.

“She knows you so well,” Tony said, after hearing Gibb’s warm chuckle when he finished reading the letter.

Since Gibbs didn’t have his glasses handy, Tony had read the letter out loud. There was something about this piece of paper and the words it contained that soothed him. He kept staring at the letter and then back toward his lover.

Tony gently folded the letter and carefully inserted it back into the envelope. This would be something he would keep in his special box underneath his and Jethro’s bed. That box hoarded his special mementos, and until becoming involved with one ex-Marine, it had been empty.

“Can we make this an early night?” Tony asked.

“I’m yours to command.

“I drive,” Tony growled as he moved up off the couch.

“Your wish is my command,” Gibbs replied with a twinkle in his eyes and a wolf like grin on his face. “I like it when you take charge…sometimes.”

“I know, and I love you for it,” Tony murmured as he held out his hand toward his lover, who still lay on the couch.

“And here I thought it was my strong calloused hands.” Gibbs snorted, taking the offered hand.

Stepping up to crowd the older man’s space, Tony leaned in to claim his treasure. Lips that devoured met with those that offered safe harbor in return. The taller of the two men lost himself in the passion as he deepened the kiss and pulled anchor closer.

“Upstairs, now,” Tony ordered, his voice husky with lust, noticing how his lover’s eyes dilated more in response.

The Italian outright laughed when the other man grabbed not one, but both guns before heading upstairs. The old adage of, ‘once a Marine always a Marine’ came to mind, thinking to himself, “and his all mine.” He was pretty sure his gunny was moving that sweet ass right now just for him.

“I should order some fries to go with that shake you’re offering,” Tony sighed, unable to take his eyes off his target.

“Better come and get it while it’s hot,” Gibbs replied, making DiNozzo run to catch up.

*

“The news isn’t good.”

“Where is my sister?” Basi asked.

“She’s dead,” the man replied.

Basi really didn’t know how to feel. A part of him was relieved, because she was a loose cannon that he couldn’t control; only their father could. The brother, who once loved his sister unconditionally, felt the pain of her loss.

“How did she die and where?” Basi didn’t let emotions dictate at the moment. He didn’t notice the way his girlfriend’s interest peaked at his question.

“One shot, execution style to the head. Gun was left there and I’m sure it’s wiped clean.”

“Where is she?” Basi walked to the window and gazed out into the night, feeling like his world was crashing down around him.

“Sofitel Washington Lafayette Square.”

“So she did go to D.C.,” Basi sighed, wondering if her death was at the hand of their brother, and then shook his head no. He knew in his heart that Nino would never do something like this.

“It would seem so, sir. She did not arrange for protection.”

“Have the police been called?” Basi asked, knowing his family was going to be getting more publicity they he’d like. It was enough his father had passed, but now his sister.

“Yes. I’ve made arrangements to increase your security, Sir. This could be one of your father’s enemies wishing to take over before you truly legitimatize the business.”

“Thank you, Marco. I need the arrangements made, so I can go and retrieve my sister’s body.”

“It’s already been taken care of, Mr. De Luca.”

Basi ended the call finding it hard to focus on what he should do first. He could call Nino, and let him know what has transpired, but decided it really wasn’t important. His half brother wouldn’t care, not that he blamed the man, about either death. No, he needed to save his energy for what tomorrow was going to bring. Instead of one, he now had two funerals to arrange and deal with a possible attempt on his own life as well.

“No, Nino is the lucky one,” he said quietly as he stared out into the night.

“I’m going to give you some time alone,” Maria voiced sounded distant, muffled. Right now all he could do was nod.

Hearing the soft click of the door closing allowed him to finally relax. He really didn’t need any company right now, and Maria’s timely exit was welcomed.

*

Fornell picked up the phone. “Fornell.”

“I don’t have much time, but it seems the wicked witch is dead. She’s at the Sofitel Lafayette Square. LEO’s should be en route as we speak, will report back later tonight.”

Tobias knew the drill and decided he would handle this himself. Grabbing his keys and his phone off the end table, he made his way out the door. He’d call Tom first, and looking at the time, Gibbs could wait until they got a positive ID that the body at the Sofitel was indeed Caterina De Luca. The last thing he needed was master and puppy showing up on scene. He had enough to clean without that happening as well.

*

Tom leaned against the doorway, leading into the kitchen, watching his wife bake. He could smell the mixture of sweet confection that tantalized his senses. The only problem was, none of it was for him. No, his loving spouse was making her famous peanut butter cookies, and had already finished her legendary chocolate cake, both for Tony.

“How long does it take to find one woman?” he heard her ask.

“Not as fast as me or you would like, it would seem,” Tom sighed, knowing the stress of finding Caterina De Luca was getting to Carolyn.

“I know I’m being…”

“Normal?”

“I will scratch her eyes out if she even looks at our Tony the wrong way,” Carolyn hissed, while continuing to mix the cookie batter with a vengeance.

“I’m thinking there won’t be anything left by the time Gibbs gets through with her.” Tom chuckled.

“He’d leave me her eyes, I know he would. That reminds me, that is two ‘I told you so’, Mister.”

“I know, my love,” Tom agreed, trying to keep from smiling too broadly, only to be distracted by his phone ringing.

“They better have found that witch,” he heard his wife mutter before he answered, “Morrow.”

“Miss De Luca might be dead. I’m on my way to make sure,” Tobias said.

“Have you called Gibbs?”

“Nah, don’t need him showing up and getting all territorial.”

Tom laughed. “Thanks for the update and please keep me posted on what you find.”

“Will do.”

“So, was she squashed under a house or did someone throw water on her and make her melt?”

“You give a whole new meaning to ‘The Wizard of Oz’.” Tom muttered, before explaining, “Fornell thinks Caterina De Luca has been found dead. He’s going to make sure.”

“Did he call Jethro?”

“No, Tobias will call once he’s confirmed it is Miss De Luca.”

“Good, we don’t need Jethro showing up at the scene. Honey, can you get my cake carrier out of the top cupboard?”

Tom loved this woman of his, and pitied anyone that tried to mess with those she cared about. She was the glue that kept them together and him sane. Tony wouldn’t know what hit him, but once he did, the boy would feel wanted and welcomed to their family.

*

Gibbs couldn’t hold back the growl, as his lover brought him to the brink of orgasm, only to pull back. He was so sure that his ass would be feeling very thoroughly fucked by now. Instead, he found himself on his knees straddled over Tony, who was letting the older man fuck his mouth. At the same time Tony’s fingers were fucking him.

If not for the headboard he’d have fallen forward when Tony’s talented mouth and throat worked him to completion, howling as the sensation of bliss overcame his senses, and then everything went black.

The full feeling and the urge to counter the thrusting going on inside his body is what woke him. Hearing Tony’s voice in his ear whispering all the naughty things he wanted to do with him. Yes, his spent cock was reawakening even if Tony hadn’t found that special spot yet. But now, it won’t be long now, since he was fully awake and able to position his legs to give his lover better access.

“I want to feel you for days,” Gibbs moaned as he reached up to pull Tony down so he could kiss him. The taste of his spending was still present on Tony’s lips and tongue, pulling him further in to the moment.

“So..so.. good,” Tony hissed, coming up for some much needed breath, when Jethro’s body tightened his grip on the man’s erection.

Neither man could form words or thoughts as their bodies danced; seeking to give the other what they felt was needed. The sounds of heavy breathing and moans filled the room, just before one man found his climax, but didn’t forget to bring his lover with him before letting the afterglow settle around them.

Gibbs somehow found the energy to reach for his tee shirt, haphazardly discarded earlier on the floor beside the bed. Funny, it was his favorite NIS one, back before it became NCIS. He used it to clean them up the best he could. No one ever fucked him before Tony, and no one else ever would. This man was the only one Gibbs loved or trusted to have this much control over him, except maybe Shannon. But, then again he wasn’t sure he’d have let her put anything up his ass.

Once Tony settled against him Gibbs made his move. He nibbled and sucked at Tony’s neck, feeling like a teenager, giving his boyfriend a hicky.

“Are you giving me a sucker bite?” Tony snickered.

“You must be dreaming about vampires,” Gibbs mumbled before lavishing his tongue over bruise that was forming on the other man’s neck.

“You do know it’s too warm to wear turtlenecks this time of year,” Tony sighed as he angled his head back to give Gibbs more room to work.

“So, don’t wear one,” the ex-Marine replied before going back to admire his handy work.

“Not sure make up can cover it.”

“Don’t cover it,” Gibbs suggested, hoping he’d be able to admire his work come Monday.

“Can I get a tattoo that says, ‘property of LJG?”

“On your ass, sure.”

“Will you get one that says ‘property of ADD’, wait that wouldn’t work.”

“Could read ‘this ass belongs to Dante’,” Gibbs smirked as he leaned over to kiss the side of Tony’s head.

“I like that,” Tony said as he fought off a yawn. “You do know we’re sleeping with your guns, right?”

“You have a problem with that?”

“Just so long as you don’t shoot me in your sleep.”

“Go to sleep,” Gibbs ordered, unable to hide the humor as he collected the guns, putting one under his pillow and the other he slipped within reach, between the mattresses.

Just when Gibbs was about to fall asleep with Tony snuggled close, his partner softly snoring, his phone rang. Trying his best to not wake his lover, he reached over and grabbed his phone off the night stand. If it was just any other night, and there was no threat on Tony’s life, he would’ve let the call go to voicemail.

“Gibbs.”

“Have either you or DiNozzo left the house tonight?”

“No, been here the whole time. Why do you ask?”

“Caterina De Luca was murdered tonight.”

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Gibbs asked, knowing Tobias wouldn’t demand their presence tonight.

“Yeah, it can,” Fornell said before disconnecting the call.

“What’s going on?” Tony’s voice husky from being woke up.

“Everything is okay, so can we talk about this in the morning?” Gibbs asked while settling back in bed close to his partner, not wanting any talk of today’s events to invade his time with Tony right now.

“Is Cat still a threat?” Tony asked. Upon seeing Gibbs shake his head before making himself comfortable and ready to sleep before answering, “Then it can wait.”

Gibbs rolled onto his left side so he could spoon behind his future. Could be it was time for him to retire and think about becoming a consultant. Then it wouldn’t matter about his and DiNozzo’s relationship. Or, the powers that be might leave his team structure alone. Either way, he wasn’t giving up the man beside him, not without a fight. Even if it meant he’d have to take on the Devil himself, or The Man upstairs.

Until then he was going to enjoy every moment he could, including getting some much needed sleep. The next couple days there were going to be too many people sticking their nose in his and Tony’s business.

“Night, Dante.”

“Night, John Boy.”

Gibbs gave his lover a familiar love tap, but not on the back of his head. No, that area was reserved for when the man acted up at work.

“Love you, Jet.”

“Love you, Mary Ellen. Now go to sleep,” Gibbs gruffly ordered, feeling his eyes lids growing heavy as sleep beckoned.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue- 3 months later

“He needs to work on his stance. It’s all wrong,” Ducky said as he waited for his turn.

“Could be he has a reason that he is standing like he has a bat up his ass, yes?” Ziva offered.

“That would be a pole or a stick, and that is just wrong.” Abby snickered, as did a few others in their group.

“Is there something funny about DiNozzo’s ass I should know about?” Gibbs asked, having come out of nowhere, making everyone suddenly go quiet, “Cause, personally I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Nothing wrong with it, boss…I mean I wasn’t looking at his ass…and I think it’s time I shut up.”

Gibbs finally gave McGee a glare that spoke volumes, when to himself, Jethro was fighting off a grin.

“We were discussing the young man’s improper stance while preparing to swing his club,” Ducky huffed, but not succeeding in holding back a smirk. “I mean, if anyone would know the condition of Anthony’s gluteus maximus it would be you, Jethro.”

“Golf is not his game, thank god,” Gibbs said as he rubbed the side of his head, remembering a time when one of his ex-wives tried to tee off his head. “Basketball and football are more his thing.”

“I might keep the nine iron hidden,” Abby muttered as she leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Keep that up and no Caf Pows allowed in the lab for 24 hours, and the hours between 5 pm to 7 am don’t count,” Gibbs teased, leaning down to kiss the top of Abby’s head.

“Aw, look, Tom is going to teach Tony golf tricks.” Abby’s devotion to Tony was everything Gibbs knew it would be. She had told him once that DiNozzo was the yin to her yang, her sibling in spirit.

Jethro bit his lip to keep from looking like a sappy lover. Over the last three months he’d watched Tony become a part of the Morrow family. Carolyn had made sure to include both of them in every family function, and was pretty sure she made a few of them up just to get Tony over more. They never made Gibbs feel left out of the bonding process, in fact he never felt more welcome.

His golf handicap wasn’t bad, but Tom was a far better golfer. Given that fact, they had decided that Tom would try and teach Tony how to play. It was the best decision ever made. Watching them now, with Tom standing behind his nephew, showing him the best grip to use and how to stand, you could see how much their relationship had grown over the short time.

“You can tell that Tom does love that boy, as it should be,” Ducky whispered so only Gibbs could hear.

“Can you imagine what his life would’ve been like if Tom had raised him?” Gibbs never thought about the ‘what ifs’ very much, but this one he couldn’t let go.

“It’s something I never allow myself to think about,” Ducky replied with a whimsical smile, “Then I might have never met the man he is today, and he might never have tamed you. Anthony is the man he is today for what he’s been through. An accomplishment I would never dream of taking away from him, nor should you.”

Gibbs turned to stare in wonder at one of his most trusted friend, “When you put it like that, Duck, I couldn’t agree more.”

Ducky had been the first one they told about their relationship 3 months ago, and just as Gibbs had suspected the man gave them a knowing smile and said, “I might be old and wear glasses, but that does not mean I can’t see what is going on around me.”

“Oh, look, he made a hole in one,” Abby screamed and then yelled to Tony, “You rock, T-man.”

Gibbs shook his head with a grin on his face; leave it to Abby to make everyone’s day. The smile on DiNozzo’s face said it all when he turned to look back at them. He could see the pride written all over Tom’s face, and the way Tony blushed, he’d seen it too.

They all had come to play in the name of charity, and were playing in teams of two. Tony was paired with Tom, and they were first up. Next in line were Gibbs and Ducky, followed by Abby and Tim, Ziva and Palmer. There were others as well, but it didn’t matter. They weren’t a part of their little family.

Jenny had bowed out, saying she had some important meetings to attend to. Thinking about their Director jogged Jethro’s memory concerning her reaction to him at least trying to tell her about him and DiNozzo, “Officially, I don’t want to know. All I will say is this, I trust you both to be professional—well, as professional as you or DiNozzo, can ever be on any given day, about whatever it is you are trying to tell me, but I don’t have the time to hear.”

As for the team dynamics, nothing changed. Tony was still his senior agent, and still made life at the office an adventure. He still pulled every chain he could just like always. Ziva’s hand more often than not could be seen inching toward her gun. The look of frustration could be seen on Tim’s face whenever Tony found something he could tease the man with. And yes, the smacks to the back of the man’s head were still being delivered.

When they’d told Ziva, she had just shrugged her shoulders in response, along with a look in her eyes that said she’d known all along. Of course that meant that Ari should’ve known whose death would’ve affected Gibbs the most and that thought opened his mind up to more questions.

Gibbs asked Ari’s sibling, “Why Kate and not Tony?”

Her assumption of what her brother might have been thinking made so much sense. “He wasn’t ready to break you, just wanting you to feel a false sense of security while watching as you drown slowly in the guilt of her death instead of your lover’s.”

Upon being asked if she had a problem with the relationship between Tony and himself, she had replied, “No, since you hold him accountable just like everyone, it is none of my business. But that can change if his treatment becomes more… preferential. That is the word that I’m looking for, is it not?”

Just a simple nod from him had sealed the deal. Ziva at times would give him a look that said she thought he was crazy, but then later on in the day it turned to a smile of understanding. He wasn’t looking forward to the day when his liaison officer would be summoned back to her own country, but until then she was family.

“Jethro, it seems it is our turn, and we need our wits about us to keep up with Anthony’s beginner’s luck,” Ducky said, breaking Gibbs out of his little trip down memory lane.

“He has 11 more holes to go, Ducky. What we have to do is remind Tom to make sure Tony doesn’t put himself in one of those holes and not the ball,” Jethro said with a grin as he too looked to make sure his mate was still standing.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as much as that could be true, should you talk about your partner like that?” Ducky chuckled, with an identical smile on his face, matching Gibbs’.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to keep him no matter what,” Gibbs reassured his friend, “but I might have to fight Carolyn’s need to mother hen the man.”

“He deserves it, so let her give him the mothering now that he missed out on as a wee lad.” The doctor’s bit of wisdom was sound, and Gibbs knew it. “I know it’s hard for you, Jethro, but he will not love you less but more, you’ll see.”

“Damn,” Jethro cursed, having missed his shot only by inches. “Why are we talking about this now?”

“You keep fading on me, dear friend, and I’m concerned it’s about Tony’s involvement with his new family.”

“Nope, not what I’m thinking about,” Gibbs muttered as he was able to get the ball in the hole on the second attempt.

“I apologize for my misconception,” Ducky said as he took his swing, his smile growing when he too made a hole in one. “Let us move on then. shall we?”

Gibbs knew the dear doctor wasn’t only speaking about making their way to the next hole. It would be useless to remind the man what he thought about apologies, even if there are times saying, I’m sorry, was something that needed saying. This wasn’t one of those times in Gibbs’ book.

The older man continued to talk as they made their way to the next play, telling a story that Gibbs had heard a few times in the past. He let the man ramble as he thought back to when he and Tony had sat down and told Tim the truth. The expression was as priceless as Tony had said it would be. After the third attempt of McGee trying to clarify the information with, “So you both are…I mean that…but all the women, and three ex-wives…would explain…never mind.”

He was sure that Tony had stored away everything Tim had said for future use. Once McGee had gotten over the shock all he asked was, “Will it change anything at work?”

“It hasn’t so far. And in the future if you think we’ve crossing the line tell us, and we’ll fix it,”

Tony’s reply had shown him just how mature his senior agent really was. It also thrilled him to hear Tony’s belief they had a future together. Again, he was feeling like a sap, and it didn’t bother him one bit.

Then the relief on Tim’s face when they’d told him not to say anything to Abby, since they were saving her for last, made his statement reliable, and so true. “Thank God, but do it quick. She knows when I’m keeping something from her.” The woman does have an uncanny sense of when McGee is lying or trying to keep a secret.

“It seems our young Anthony is doing very well.” Ducky again managed to bring him back to the present.

Seeing how easy Tony and Tom interacted brought a smile to Gibbs’ face. Once the whole De Luca fiasco had settled down, DiNozzo had come to a decision. He needed the proof first that he indeed was related to Tom and had requested a DNA test. Morrow had readily agreed and the rest was history. Results proved beyond any doubt that both men were closely related.

For the time being Tony wanted to keep his mother’s maiden name, needing that one connection he had with her. No one gave him a hard time, since everyone understood how hard all of this had to be for the young man. Gibbs had never been more proud of his lover and told him so every chance he had.

And then there was Abby.

Flashback

“It’s about time you two started getting your groove on. I mean, come on. With all that sexual tension with the head slaps and getting into Tony’s personal space just screamed, Gibbs wants Tony. And then Tony going out of his way to make Gibbs perform the head slap and get into his personal space was so, ‘I want Gibbs to fuck me’, like really, really, bad. It was inevitable that you’d both succumb to your basic urge to fornicate and become Gibbs and DiNozzo in the true sense of classic man on man love epics of all times.”

“Are you done?” Gibbs asked, having not even batted an eye during Abby’s speech.

“Only if you tell me everything I said is true and you guys are humping like rabbits on crack.”

Tony stepped up and put his hands on her shoulders and managed to say with a straight face, but a wicked gleam in his eyes, “We are fucking like rabbits on crack with no plans on going to rehab. So, now can I tell you what you don’t know, but I want you to know?”

“Please, enlighten your goddess of the all knowing, so I can be of the all knowing,” Abby said, “but let me say that I’m happy to hear you’re both getting some quality man on man love time.”

“You are so not invited to see ritual of manly bonding, just thought I’d put that out there,” Tony replied.

Gibbs stepped forward with a smirk on his face and playfully smacked both Tony and Abby on the back of the head and said, “Tony might be Tom Morrow’s nephew and he wants you to have the honor of conducting the needed tests to confirm they’re related.”

“Is this why I’m the last to be told about you guys being a couple thing?”

“No, it’s because we saved the best for last, and we haven’t shared the ‘I might be a Morrow’ with the others, only you. Because other than Jet, I only trust you with my deepest secrets,” Tony explained, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on each of Abby’s cheeks. “The reason for not coming to you first is because we never doubted you’d be here for us.”

“Oh, Tony, you know I love you and Gibbs to death,” Abby cried as she hugged the younger man tightly, “I’d be happy to poke you and Mr. Morrow to help in finding the truth about DiNozzo.” Abby pulled off the towel that was hiding the tools she would need.

“Who told you?” Gibbs calmly asked, realizing the woman had to have already known what they wanted before they came to see her.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, ye of little faith in the goddess of the all knowing.”

“I bet she had the computer link on during story time with McProbie,” Tony offered and Gibbs knew by Abby’s smile that was what happened.

“This is why Tony is Luke Skywalker and Gibbs is Han Solo. Apart they could not take down the Empire, but together they could rule the world,” Abby rattled on as she gathered her supplies, “Tony, I’ll get your blood now and start processing it. Have our much missed ex-director come see me tomorrow, and I’ll do my magic and pronounce you uncle and nephew the following day.”

“Why do I feel like I’m getting married with all the pronouncing?”

“The only marrying you’ll be doing is to Gibbs. Let all that can, hear me,” Abby glared back and forth between both men as she said this, “the wrath of Abby will be unleashed if anyone, and that includes both of you, even attempts to come between the man bonding. I guarantee that it won’t be pretty.”

“Duly noted Abby,” Gibbs replied.

“I never know who to be more afraid of…right, boss. You, you scare me more than her and yes, my goddess of all knowing, I will not do anything that will bring on the wrath of Abby.”

“Good, now give me your arm and Gibbs, you hold his other hand. You know how much Tony hates needles,” Abby ordered.

End of flashback

“You have drifted again, Jethro,” Ducky said, causing Gibbs to chuckle and moved up to take his turn.

“Just good memories, is all,” Jethro snorted as he lined up his shot.

“Well, I see that it does not deter you in any way,” the good doctor sighed as the day dreaming ex-Marine sunk the ball on the first swing.

It was going to be a long day, since after the tournament there was going to be a raffle picnic of some kind. Gibbs actually didn’t mind, since he was surrounded by those he loved and cared for. His life had taken a change over the last couple months. The basement no longer served as his hideaway any more.

The boat was far from finished and no longer an obsession. Instead it was more an instrument he used to teach Tony about woodworking. When DiNozzo was ready, they’d start building a boat of their own, but in the garage and not the basement. The object would be to actually get this one finished and seaworthy.

No, his life was good. He wasn’t going to grow old alone, and become some basement hermit. There was no time to be bored either. Tony made sure of that. The man could be the poster child for energizer batteries and put that damn pink bunny in retirement.

*

Tony stood off to the side where no one could see him, after returning from the men’s room. Everyone he truly cared about was here. Ziva stood beside Ducky with a crooked smile that said she was enjoying whatever story the good doctor was telling her. Tim had an indulgent expression on his face listening to Abby talk to Carolyn, and lord only knew what his goddess of the all knowing was talking about. It had to be interesting, cause his aunt was eating it up, which meant it most likely was another of Abby’s wild stories about him.

“Why you hiding?”

“Was hoping you’d get the hint and come find me,” Tony replied enjoying the feel of his lover standing so close, “and look, you did.”

“So, are you going to ask for a set of clubs for Christmas?”

“No, just the nine iron should do it.”

“Smart ass,” Gibbs growled before placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, “I figured I’d have to worry about a bat.”

“Oh, Jet, the only wood you have to worry about me handling is yours,” Tony said as he turned to face his partner. “Speaking of wood, are you ready to go home? If I’m not mistaken tonight we’re supposed to work on mapping out smooth surfaces and how to eliminate knots in the wood.”

“Then we better get off the sidelines and say our goodbyes,” he heard Gibbs say right before giving Tony’s ass a soft swat, “the sooner we get home, the quicker we can start the woodworking.”

Tony DiNozzo quickly followed, knowing it would take time to say their goodbyes.   
Tomorrow was Sunday, the day of rest. It was also the one morning his lover slept in. Sometimes they never left the bed until noon, or later. It was nice to know that some form of ‘happy ever after’ really did happen in real life.

Three months ago his life finally became his to do with as he saw fit. Basilio had sent him a brief note wishing Tony well and that he’d never contact him again. It happened to include a nice check that Basi included with the explanation that it was Tony’s inheritance. That was the first time Tony had ever initiated contact with the man.

Flashback

“Basi, I can’t accept the money.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not a De Luca.”

“I loved my father, but that does not mean I liked the man. I figure it still does not measure up to what the man stole from you. Take the money, Tony. There are no strings attached and no ties to my father’s illegal activities. If it helps, think of it as you finally having the last say. I know he’s probably rolling over in his grave. Not that I wish ill for the dead, but it is true that we reap what we sow. Talk it over with those close to you that you trust. The money will be there tomorrow or years from now. It’s yours.” Next thing Tony heard was the dial tone.

End of flashback

The amount of the check had blown Tony away. He took Basi’s advice and talked it over with both Jethro and Tom. Both men agreed, it was really up to Tony, but they saw nothing wrong with him accepting the money.

Come this time next year, no more boat making in the basement. Instead, the garage would be converted so they could start on their boat, and it would have a way to see the light of day. It had taken a lot of persuasion on Gibbs’ part, but all it took was Tony saying, “I’m investing in our future, so when we’ve had enough of this rat race, we can sail off into the sunset.”

Goodbyes said and done they made their way to the car. Gibbs was so close that they would touch more frequently than not as they walked. Tony’s knew once they got in the car that Gibbs would kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Then once they got home they’d make record time from car to bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes even the blind could follow.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dante.”

The End.


End file.
